The Legend of the Stag Prince
by Mrtyrant
Summary: Raziel Baratheon was the first and only son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. After a plan by Jon Arryn to strength the relationship between the crown and the kingdoms, no one could have predicted the legend that the prince would create for himself in the process. [Complete AU]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unhealthy compromise

Robert Baratheon:

The siege of pyke was a success, and with that the Greyjoy rebellion has ended.

The rebellion was an attempt at secession by Balon Greyjoy against the Iron Throne. Balon tried to break away from the Seven Kingdoms to secure independence for the Iron Islands and restore the Old Way, lost almost three hundred years before, during Aegon's Conquest.

Balon Greyjoy, brought before Robert in chains, bent the knee and was forced to swear fealty once more to the Iron Throne. For the fate of his surviving children, Theon was given into the care of Lord Stark in the North and his daughter Asha was given to the King´s younger brother Stannis as hostages to ensure Balon's good behavior.

King Robert Baratheon was currently celebrating with his allies. But his Hand, Jon Arryn had a pensive look on his face.

"Cheer up Jon, We won!" Robert said as he was sitting beside him.

"Yes, but the fact that this rebellion happened to begin with makes me worry."

Balon believed that King Robert's rule was still insecure, that he lacked support amongst the nobility and would not be able to muster a host against him. Though the idea wasn't far fetched since a lot of the Lords still called Robert an usurper.

"Balon was right to some degree, he believed that you, as a usurper, might not have the strong support of the other lords the way that a Targaryen King would have. He also thought he could defeat you at sea."

"AHH, fuck the other Lords. You convinced me to keep the dragonspaw alive to keep those fucking Targaryen royalists at bay and now you're telling me this shit?" Robert said as he gulped wine.

After the end of the Rebellion, Robert tasked his brother Stannis with building a new Royal fleet and capturing Dragonstone. It was the last Targaryen-loyalist stronghold where the pregnant Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen and her son Viserys remained. Stannis led the assault on Dragonstone some nine months after the Trident, but Viserys had been smuggled from the island shortly before by Ser Willem Darry. But Rhaella Targaryen wasn't with them. She went into labor during the assault and died giving birth to a girl that she named Daenerys. Stannis took Daenerys back to King's landing after the assault. Robert blamed Stannis for letting the Targaryen heir escape, although the child had been spirited to safety by Targaryen loyalists shortly before Stannis had set sail. He wanted to kill Daenerys but Jon Arryn convinced him otherwise, saying that keeping her a hostage would help keep the Targaryen loyalists at bay.

"Robert this is not the sort of problem you can just close your eyes and pretend you don't see." Jon Arryn loved him as a son but there were times where he couldn't stand his stubbornness.

"Fine. What do you suggest then?" Robert asked while gulping even more wine.

"I have an idea, but I'll rather discuss it back at King's landing." Jon Arryn was a wise man which was the reason why Robert listened to him. "Now excuse me, it's been a long day". Jon said as he stood up and went back to his chambers.

Robert drank another cup of wine and grabbed a serving girl making her sit on his lap.

Cersei Lannister:

Cersei Lannister was having difficulty sleeping. She was thankful that her drunken buffoon of a husband wasn't there, but the nights alone made her miss her brother Jaime.

Jaime Lannister was released from the King's guard after committing the crime of regicide. Eddard Stark wanted Jaime to join Night's Watch, but the hand of the King suggested against it, not wanting to start a conflict with Tywin Lannister. After his release he returned to Casterly Rock and Tywin arranged a marriage between Jaime and Lynesse Hightower. The two wed shortly after Cersei's marriage with Robert and had two children, Tommen and Myrcella Lannister. But Jaime and Cersei kept their relationship, which resulted in Cersei getting pregnant with Jaime's child. Joffrey was his name, unfortunately for Cersei, he was a stillborn.

Lying awake in bed, Cersei decided to find some company. She left her room and made her way to the room of her favorite person on the Red Keep. But on the way, she hears something. A Song, a very familiar song.

Cersei wandered the halls of the castle following the beautiful song, searching where it was coming from. The familiar silver string high harp notes echoed through the castle. The same high harp that belonged to a man she once wanted to marry - Rhaegar Targaryen. The memory of the silver prince was a painful one, since it reminded the queen of the beautiful man that she could have married. Cersei found the room where the song came from. She cracked the door open, peaking in. To her surprise, the one playing the harp was none other than her son Raziel.

Raziel Baratheon was born a year into their marriage. Raziel was very beautiful boy, having a perfect mixture of his parents features. He had Robert's jaw and chin, Cersei's nose and cheeks, the shape of his eyes and mouth were the same as Jaime. He had the Baratheon look with black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Cersei could only stand there and watch as her son played the harp of the Silver prince. She kept thinking about Rhaegar, the first time she had watched him play that same harp. Had any man ever been so beautiful? She had asked herself that question several times. She finally found the answer.

She slowly approached her son, quietly enough so she wouldn't break his concentration. She sat on chair close to the table and stared at her precious son as he played that beautiful melody. When the song came to an end, he opened his eyes.

It didn't take him long to notice her.

"How long have you been watching?" Raziel asked her with a smile.

"Not long." Cersei was staring at his smile which she thanked all the existing Gods that he had Jaime's smile instead of Robert's. "Where did you learn how to play a harp?" She asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Remember my last name day?" She nodded. "Well I saw one of the musicians playing and asked if he could teach me, he showed me how to play some notes and the rest I learned myself." Raziel was a very bright boy, he loved to learn new things and was always curious about everything

"And where did you find that harp?" There was no doubt that it was Rhaegar's harp.

"There's a secret passage in the library, it leads to a room that is filled with books and in the middle was this harp, the book were all about prophecies." Raziel said with disinterested tone.

"I see." Cersei knew about the secret passages in the Red Keep, though she was impressed that her son was able to find one. "It's late my angel, it's time for bed."

The reason Cersei left her bed was to sleep in her son's bed with him. She had been doing it in every chance she had. This habit started after the stillbirth of her second son Joffrey. Since then, Cersei has become very protective towards her first son. She slept in his bed with him, she bathed him herself and she embraced him every chance she had and also sniffs his hair at times.

Raziel stood up and walked to his bed with Cersei following behind him. Both laid on the bed and Cersei wrapped her arm around her son. The two fell asleep soon after.

Raziel Baratheon:

The morning came quick. But the prince hadn't started the day yet. He was still in the embrace of his mother. Something that annoyed him at times. He usually waited until his mother woke up, but he was hungry. He removed his mother's arms,wrapped around him and snuck out of the bed.

He dressed himself with an outfit bearing the Lannister colors and left the room.

Raziel made his way to the kitchens and grabbed a piece of bread. He could have asked the cook to prepare something but he was too hungry. He also ate some biscuits he found. Raziel was fond of sweets, his favorites were strawberry pie and biscuits.

The prince then made his way to training yard for his sword lessons with the master-of-arms Aron Santagar, though the prince hated his lessons and preferred to train with Ser Barristan Selmy. But he was with his father fighting in the Greyjoy rebellion. The prince preferred to train with Lord Commander of the Kingsguard because he actually challenges him and doesn't hold back, even with Prince's young age.

Raziel was a born warrior. He received his first sword at the age of three, and took to swordplay at once. He liked to train with all types of weapons but excelled with a sword and a bow. Ser Barristan once compared the Prince with his uncle Jaime, and made a remark that one day he would be able to surpass even himself.

Today's lessons were pretty dull, Aron made him do basic drills with a Longsword. Raziel barely broke a sweat that day.

Next was his lessons with Pyrcelle. It was a history lesson about the Blackfyre rebellion. As opposed to his father, Raziel had an admiration towards the Targaryens. The prince was easy to teach since he always paid attention to his lessons.

After his lessons ended he went to his spy training.

During one of the Prince''s explorations on the Red Keep he ended up bumping into one of Varys' little birds. A brown haired boy with blue eyes, but he couldn't speak because he had his tongue cut off. He and the boy became friends even with the difficulty to communicate, Raziel called him Brown because of his brown hair. Brown taught the Prince how sneak, pick pockets, climb walls and slip down chimneys. Raziel actually assisted Brown in some of his work. Today Brown and the Prince had to steal the love letter of a noble lady who was promised to a Lord from her lover, a hedge Knight in the same Lord'"s took them less than an hour to get in the Lord''s household and find the letter.

After all of his lessons of the day were done, he decided to visit her.

Raziel made his way to the Maidenvault to visit his best she was in her room/porch/usual place they hang out, reading the book that Raziel had brought her yesterday. He walked very slowly in order to surprise her.

"Enjoying the book?" She jumped and quickly looked at the Prince. She wrapped her arm around his neck for a hug. "Good evening, Dany."

"Hi Razi." Dany said in return.

After Daenerys Targaryen was brought from Dragonstone by Stannis Baratheon, Robert let her live but made sure that she lived a miserable life at the Red Keep. She was confined to the Maidenvault, forbidden of ever leaving. Every caretaker or wet nurse that she had was prohibited of interacting with her and she was denied formal education. The King wanted her to be illiterate and remain unmarried for the rest of her life. Daenerys lived a miserable life in there.

But one day when she was four years old, Raziel was exploring the Red Keep and accidentally found her room. The two played together and Raziel promised that he would visit her again. Raziel was always somewhat lonely at the red keep and he was glad that he had found a friend. He started to visit her every day after his lessons, bringing her toys, books and gifts for her name day. The two started calling each other Razi and Dany, he even taught her how to read. Raziel once promised Daenerys that when he became King, she wouldn't be locked in the keep anymore and that she could marry whoever she wanted and that she would be free. Though Raziel blushed when she said that she wanted to marry him.

"You didn't answer my question?" Raziel asks.

"I didn't liked, the Princess marries the Knight although it was the stable boy that saved her." She told him while still hugging him.

"Yeah, I didn't liked either." Raziel wasn't a fan of those stories.

His uncle Stannis once told him about the siege of storm's end, and how he and everyone in the castle were starved for almost a year. It frustrated him how everyone tells stories about his father's amazing battles in the war but forgot how his uncle almost starved to death just to hold the castle.

"How was your day?" Dany asked.

"Boring. The sword lesson was too easy and I already knew about the lesson that Pycelle taught me today, but me and Brown did something fun today!" Raziel then proceed to tell Dany how he and Brown sneaked into the Lord's household and pick the love letter. Dany was watching him paying complete attention on the story.

"I wish I could go with you sometimes." Daenerys was always stuck on the keep. Raziel sneaked her out sometimes but that only made her more miserable when she had to come back.

"One day you will, I promise." Raziel hated how his father treated her, he doesn't even see her but enjoys making sure that she's miserable. "You know what? Come with me." Raziel extended his hand for Daenerys to hold it, she did without hesitation.

Dany didn't argue or asked any questions, she just followed. The prince then went through one of the secret passages that actually led outside. Daenerys kept following him wondering where he was taking her. They walked until the two arrived at the The Great Sept of Baelor.

"Why are we here?" Dany asked.

"You'll see." That's all Raziel said.

The two entered the building. Raziel was extremely careful to stay hidden with Daenerys. If someone saw her she'll be in deep trouble. The two just kept walking in the shadows, until they arrived at the tombs.

"Raziel why are we here?" Dany asked again.

"This is where you're father, brother, niece and nephew were buried." Dany gasped the moment Raziel told her. "I thought it was time for you to pay your respects."

King Robert wanted their bodies to be thrown somewhere to rot but Jon Arryn just made arrangements for the bodies to be cremated and buried like tradition dictates.

"Where is my mother's?" Daenerys asked with a saddened look on her face.

"My Uncle Stannis buried her in Dragonstone before he returned to King's landing with you." Raziel asked his uncle about what happened to her. He told him about how she died after naming Dany and how he cremated her body and buried.

"I wonder what they looked like. My niece and nephew." Daenerys knew about their deaths at the hand of Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Though Raziel never found out how she discovered.

"Well, Rhaenys looked like a Martell and Aegon looked like a Targaryen." Raziel knew it from Ser Barristan.

Daenerys started to cry.

"Dany." Raziel wrapped her into a hug consoling her. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt.

"Sorry it's just... Thank you so much for bringing me here." Daenerys said between sobs.

"Hey Dany, I'm gonna make you one more promise today." Raziel had made two promises to Daenerys. One was that when he became King she would be free. Second was that she could marry whoever she wanted. "I'm gonna punish Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch for what they did with your niece and nephew."

"You already do so much for me, you do-" Before she could finish Raziel put his hand on her cheeks and stared at her violet eyes.

"No, I don't." Raziel told her "The reason I have to do so much for you is because my father blames you for something that your father and brother did and that's unfair." When Daenerys wasn't being ignored, she was being reminded and blamed by the wrongs of her family. "Your niece and nephew were examples of it and the one who harmed them deserves to pay."

More tears came out of Dany's eyes, but this time she was smiling.

"Can we seal the promise?" Daenerys asked.

"Seal the promise?" The prince asked confused.

"That book that you gave me, the one I disliked," Daenerys stopped for a second with her cheeks a bit red. "There is a part where the stable boy and the princess seal a promise with a..." She stopped one more time before finally saying. "Kiss."

"Oh, uhm." Raziel's face turned red instantly, it takes him sometime before giving his answer. "O...Okay."

After the answer, Daenerys closed her eyes and waited it for it.

Raziel hesitated for a second but then he pressed his lips onto hers. It was short but they separated, Daenerys opened her eyes with her face now completely was also red but not as much as her.

"We should go back now." Daenerys said.

"Okay." Raziel replied.

The two grabbed each others hand and walked back to the Red Keep together.

Jon Arryn:

The Journey back to King's Landing was longer than it should have been., Robert made several stops on the way to throw a bunch of celebrations. But Jon knew it was only an excuse to drink more.

Jon was glad that the Rebellion was over, though he probably couldn't say the same for Robert, who already missed the fighting.

The moment they arrived back at the Red Keep, he instantly summoned the small council and forced Robert to be there. He also called for the Queen and the Prince, which Robert was starting to have a bad feeling they waited for them, they discussed the losses and damage that the Rebellion just stood there and drank, bored as usual with this affairs. But he instantly cheered up when the Prince entered the room.

"Father!" Raziel called excited.

Robert instantly stood up.

"Ha! Look at you! Taller than when I left." Robert lifted his son and grabbed him into a hug.

"How were the battles?" Raziel asked with his usual curiosity.

"Glorious! just wait until you're old enough and had your first battle." Robert said with his usual jovial attitude.

Robert put Raziel down and the Prince went to hug his uncle Stannis.

"Good to see you too, Uncle." Stannis returned the hug.

"You too, your grace." Stannis said with his usual serious voice.

At last he hugged Jon Arryn, who the prince saw as a returned the hug since he also missed the boy.

"Hello my your grace, I hope you behave while we were gone." Jon asked.

"You know I always do." the Prince whined..

"Why have you summoned us?" The Queen asked breaking the welcoming.

"You see my Queen, I have something to discuss with you and Robert. I summoned Raziel here because we wanted to greet him and because it involves him." Jon arryn said with Robert giving him a confused look.

"What have I done?" The prince asked nervously.

"Oh nothing my boy. If you could wait outside for a bit while we discuss with your mother and father for a second." Jon arryn warned. "I'll call you back in once we finish."

Raziel still a bit nervous, left the small council room.

"Okay Jon what is going on!?" Robert said in confusion. "You said you had a plan to deal with the lack of support or whatever the fuck it was, but what hell does that have to do with Raziel?" Robert asked irritated.

"Well you see Robert, the idea I had to strengthen the relationship between the Crown and the rest of the Kingdoms involves the Prince." Jon said.

"What exactly is you idea?" Cersei asked bitterly, apparently not liking where this was going.

"Robert do you know why you and Ned were sent to the Eyrie by your parents?" Jon asked him.

"To establish friendships and alliances. I know what fostering is about Jon, that's your plan? You wanna sent Raziel to foster somewhere?" Robert asked.

Robert was already planning on sent Raziel to the North to foster with his friend Ned. He was just waiting until Raziel was at least 8 or 10.

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated." Jon added.

Cersei did not like where this conversation was going. She would rather burn the entire Red Keep than to be away from her only son.

"Just spit it out Jon!" Robert said already losing his patience.

"My Idea is this, in order to strengthen the relationship with the Crown and the rest of the Kingdoms is to have Raziel be fostered by each of the great houses of the seven Kingdoms."

Everyone in the small table gave a puzzled look to Jon.

"How the fuck would that work!?" Robert asked in deep confusion.

"Simple, he would spend a year on each of the great houses homelands." Jon explained.

The small council didn't know what to think of it. Some were impressed by Jon's idea. It could help the Prince get to know the Kingdoms and also help with the relations of the Crown.

"NO!" Cersei roared. "You are not sending my only boy away from me! I don't give a damn about the Crown relations my son isn't going anywhere."

The next second, a full blown argument broke between Cersei, Robert and Jon. The argument lasted for sometime until someone finally spoke out.

"I'll do it."

They all moved their head to see that the Prince was watching them.

"Sweetheart, how long have been listening?" Cersei asked.

"Since you'll called father a drunk buffoon." Raziel said.

"Sweetie you don't..." Cersei tried to talk but was interrupted.

"I know, but I'm Prince and it's my duty." The prince stated.

Stannis always made sure to teach the boy the importance of always doing your duty and he was pleased that the boy listened.

"My Queen, perhaps we can compromise a bit." Jon .

"What do you suggest?" Cersei asked

"The prince could do his first fostering at Casterly Rock with your family." Jon Arryn said.

Cersei was reluctant at first but she finally gave in, on one condition. "Fine but I'll go with him and spend a year in the Rock." Though some people wanted to speak against it, Robert and Jon agreed with the terms.

"Fine." That's all Robert said before leaving the room.

Cersei then grabbed her son's hand and also left the room. With the rest of the small council following stayed behind to reflect a bit.

"I hope I made the right decision." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plans and Apologies

Barristan Selmy:

It was a somewhat dark day at the Red Keep, the clouds were covering the sun and giving the impression that a storm was coming.

Ser Barristan was giving the Prince his sword lessons.

The Prince had demonstrated a gift for battle and swordsmanship at a very young age, as soon as Barristan recognized his skill, he and requested the King to train the Prince. King Robert agreed without any type of complaining as opposed to the Queen who thought that Raziel was too young. The King just dismissed her and was glad that his son was already taking an interest in combat. Though it was obvious that the Prince's talent was with a sword and bow, he insisted his son learned all types of weapons from maces, axes, daggers and spears.

Today Barristan was teaching him about half-sword.

Half-sword was used for leverage advantage when wrestling with the sword, as well as for delivering a more accurate and powerful thrust. Both of these were critical when fighting in plate armour because a slice or a cleaving blow from a sword was virtually useless against iron or steel plate

For Barristan's luck, Raziel was a very quick charged at the Prince who managed to thrust the sword into his breastplate.

"Good work my Prince." Ser Barristan praised but noticed that Raziel was quiet during practice. "Is something in the matter?"

"Well..." The prince was trying to find the right words to say it. "I'm worried about Dany."

Barristan was aware of the friendship that the Prince had with Daenerys Targaryen, something that he was actually relieved since he did not agree with the King's treatment of her. But he was somewhat worried about the attachment that she develop towards the Prince. It's unknown to Raziel but it was Ser Barristan that told Daenerys about her niece and nephew's death, he visited her from time to time and told her bits about her family and had conversations with her at times. He noticed her attachment because she talked about Raziel a lot. But he also couldn't falter the reason for this attachment, she's a prisoner for the Crown since birth and the King made certain that she was treated as such. Barristan felt sorry for the Prince since he would rather fight Maelys I Blackfyre again than to break the news to her.

"My prince, I understand you're worried but it's your duty as Prince." Ser Barristan explained to him.

"I don't really care about duty Lord commander, I just said yes because I would get to explore the Seven Kingdoms." Raziel responded. "But then I realised that I would be out of King's landing for 8 Years!" The Prince explained.

Barristan was aware of it, though he was surprised that the Prince managed to figured out so easily, if his calculations were correct the Prince will only return to King's Landing when he was fifteen years old.

"The only piece of advice I can give you is to be honest with her." Barristan reasoned.

The Prince simply looked down. "You're probably right."

Robert Baratheon:

Robert was sitting in the tower hand with Jon Arryn in order to discuss Jon's idea.

"I already sent a raven to Tywin Lannister explaining about my plan, I received the confirmation a few hours ago." Jon was explaining to Robert. "The Queen and the Prince will depart at the end of this month."

"Why did you call me here if you already had the shit figured out Jon?" Jon felt an urge to slap his own forehead.

"Robert, we are discussing your son's future here and you should be more present in this sort of thing." Jon lectured his foster son. "You're not even a little bit sad that you won't see your son for at least 8 years?" Jon questioned him.

"I am Jon, I'm gonna miss the boy but so did a lot of father's that sent their son's to foster somewhere. I'm more worried about his mother because only the Gods know the hard time she's going to give me without him around." Robert pointed out to Jon.

Both Robert and Jon were aware of how Cersei was clingy towards Raziel.

Robert remembered when their second son was a stillborn. After the baby's death, Cersei had become way too attached to their first son which was strange to them.

Cersei used to ignore Raziel as a baby, letting the wet nurses and caretakers do all the work. Three months after Raziel was born she got pregnant again with their second son and she was much more enthusiastic about that one that she ever was when she was pregnant withRaziel, but the boy was born dead.

"You're probably right but she'll have to deal with it." Jon countered.

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to deal with her." Robert whined.

"Gods be praised Robert will you quit your complaining already." Jon was now regretting having summoned Robert. "This is one of the times I really miss Ned."

"I miss him too you know." Robert has said, "By the way, Raziel will foster with him at the North right?" Robert asked.

"Yes but I want him to go to Winterfell last." Jon informed.

"Why is that?" Robert questioned.

"You plan to betroth him to Ned's daughter don't you?" Jon questioned in return.

"Yes." Robert answered.

"Good but let's wait until he and the girl are a bit older to propose the match." Jon explained to him. "He will return to King's Landing after his stay at Winterfell and maybe Ned's daughter can accompany him back to the capital." Jon explained his plan to Robert.

Daenerys Targaryen:

Daenerys was sitting alone in her room waiting for Raziel's visit.

She considered his visits to her as the highest point of her day since it was the only time where she got to talk with someone. As long as she could remember, she was a lonely girl. She spent most of her time alone in the room where she was confined. Until the day Raziel accidentally entered and the two became best friends.

She was aware of her family's crimes, how her father was a madman that liked to burn people alive with wildfire and how her brother stole Raziel's father's betrothed. But Raziel also told her her family's history from Aegon's conquest to his Father's Rebellion.

Daenerys still blushed when she thought of their kiss. Daenerys wished she could marry Raziel when they were older, but she knew it would be impossible due to his father's hatred of her.

She heard the door opening and when she turned her head to see, it was the one she was waiting for. But she instantly started to worry because he had a strange expression on his face.

"Hi Dany." Raziel greeted her like always.

"Hi Razi. What's wrong?" Dany asked her friend.

"Something happen and I don't know how to tell you." Dany heart clenched in worry "My father has returned from the rebellion. They won."

"But that's a good thing isn't it?" She asked him, though she wouldn't have minded if the King died in the rebellion.

"Yes but..." Razi tried to say it. "The reason this rebellion happened was because Lord Greyjoy though that my dad didn't have the support of the rest of the Kingdoms." Raziel explained to her the same way Jon did to him. "So Jon Arryn has formulated a plan to send me to foster in the great houses in order to build alliances."

Daenerys eyes widened and her expression became very hard to read. "How...long?" She struggled to ask.

"If my calculation is correct... 8 years." He said.

The next second Daenerys fell into her knees and burst into tears. Raziel quickly fell into his knees as well and held her close.

"YOU CAN'T GO!" she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him and held him into a bone breaking hug.

"Dany, please don't scream, someone will hear it." Raziel tried to shush her but she wouldn't listen.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, I'LL DIE!" She blubbered as she held him even closer.

"Dany, Please listen to me." Raziel stared at her violet eyes as he spoke "I'm not leaving you ok? I know I'll be gone for a long time but it's not forever and I will come back, ok?" Raziel consoled her. "You have to promise me you'll be strong, otherwise I won't be able to do what I need to do if I'm worried about you."

Daenerys still having tears in her and dreading the idea of him leaving. "I...I promise."

"Good."

Before Daenerys could say anything he pressed his lips onto hers just like they did in the Sept the other day.

"Another seal for another promise." Raziel said with his usual smile.

Even with tears in eyes Dany smiled at what he said.

Cersei Lannister:

Cersei was waiting for her son to join her for dinner, she knew about his friendship with the Targaryen girl. Though she has no problem with her, she was worried what Robert might do if he finds out. While sitting alone in the dining table, a dark memory came through her mind. A Dark prophecy.

"**Begone," she told the girls, in a croaking whisper.**

**"We came for a foretelling," young Cersei told her.**

**"Begone," croaked the old woman, a second time.**

**"We heard that you can see into the morrow," said Melara. "We just want to know what men we're going to marry."**

**"Begone," croaked Maggy, a third time.**

**"Listen to her, the queen would have cried if she had her tongue. You still have time to flee. Run, you little fools!"**

**The girl with the golden curls put her hands upon her hips.**

**"Give us our foretelling, or I'll go to my father and have you whipped for insolence."**

**"Please," begged Melara. "Just tell us our futures, then we'll go."**

**"Some are here who have no futures," Maggy muttered in her terrible deep voice.**

The memory echoed Truth Cersei's mind.

**"When will I wed the Prince?"**

**"Never. You will wed the King."**

**"Will I be queen, though?"**

**"Aye. Queen you shall be... Until there comes others, younger and more beautiful, though your child won't allow them to cast you down."**

**"Will the King and I have children?"**

**"Oh, aye. Six-and-ten for him, and two for you. Gold shall be the Crown of the first and gold the shroud of the second. And when the night that never ends finally arrives he shall be the one that will bring Dawn back in this world."**

Cersei thought about those words for as long as she could remember.

At first she thought they were lies after The Mad King had refused to betrothed her to Rhaegar. But then the Rebellion happened and she married Robert who was King. For a time she thought it was all a coincidence but then Raziel was born then shortly after she got pregnant with Joffrey. Gold shall be the Crown of the first and gold the shroud of the second. Gold is the crown that Raziel will wear when Robert dies and gold is the shroud that Joffrey had when he died after his birth.

Cersei now was just trying to understand the rest of it. Aye. Queen you shall be... Until there comes others, younger and more beautiful, though your child won't allow them to cast you down. What exactly did she mean by others? Cersei asked herself.

"Mother?" Cersei was broken from her though by her son who finally arrived.

"Hello darling." Cersei greeted her beloved son.

"Are you ok?" He asked with his sweet voice.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you." Cersei said "Now sit down and let's eat."

"Ok" He said with a smile.

Raziel sat on the table and Cersei just stood there staring at him like she usually does.

When Raziel was born, Cersei resented him due to his resemblance to Robert. She would ignore him and let the wet nurses and caretakers care for him. Jaime came to visit her two months after his birth and the two had a passionate night on a secluded area of the Red Keep. A month after she was pregnant again but this time she knew it was Jaime's. As opposed to Raziel, she looked forward to this one, she was hoping that it looked like her and Jaime and she couldn't wait to see him.

When the time finally came for him to be born, it was a very messy ordeal. Cersei had an easy time birthing Raziel, he took 5 hours to be born while Joffrey took nearly two days and the pain was unimaginable. And when he was finally born he was dead. Cersei still remembered what his small lifeless body was like, he looked just like Jaime.

Cersei became very depressed afterwards, she barely left her bed and didn't eat much. Until one day when she was sobbing in her pillow, she heard a cry coming from one of the rooms. When she went to check, it was her first son Raziel that had fallen from the crib. She quickly grabbed the baby and cuddled him in her arms and he calmed down instantly.

It was the first time she had actually picked him up and took a good look at him. When she first saw him, she was disgusted by his black hair and blue eyes. But now that she took a good look at him she saw it. His nose and cheeks were hers, he had her fair complexion and she was sure that he would have her cheekbones when he grows up.e also had Jaime's mouth and the shape of his eyes were similar. But when the baby opened his blue eyes and stared at her green ones Cersei couldn't stop staring at it.

"You're my son." Cersei said to the baby and he just smiled at her in return a smile that looked just like Jaime's.

After that day, she dismissed all the wet nurses and caretakers and started to feed,wash and play with him herself. She started to breastfeed him which she didn't do it when he was born. "Sorry I made you have to drink that filthy woman's milk." She said as the baby suckled on her breast for the first time. The baby started to cry everytime Cersei put him down which made her very happy.

Robert was annoyed by how much she cuddled him, but his annoyance was put aside when Raziel took an interest in combat so he didn't complain much.

"Mother?" Raziel spoke.

"Yes my sweet?" Cersei asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Raziel asked in return.

"Yes." Cersei realised she was daydreaming and started to eat the food on her plate.

**"And when the night that never ends finally arrives he shall be the one that will bring Dawn back in this world.**"

Those words echoed through Cersei's mind still trying to understand what the witch meant by that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Departure  
_Raziel Baratheon:_

It was the day of his departure to Casterly rock and the Prince was both eager and anxious. Eager because he would get to explore new places and learn new things. Anxious for leaving Daenerys behind. Raziel was thinking about that while still lying in his bed, since he was still waiting for his mother to wake up. Last night Cersei went to his room like she often does and slept on his bed with him. Though the act annoyed him at times, he never had the courage to speak up. Raziel was at times uncomfortable with his Mother's touches. For the Prince's luck, his mother finally woke up.

"Good morning." Cersei whisper in her son's ear.

"Morning Mother." Raziel said in return.

Cersei stood up and was about to call the handmaiden.

"Mother?" Raziel called her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Um mm... Can I take the harp with me?" Raziel asked while pointing on the harp with silver strings.  
"Of course you can, I'll ask some men of confidence to put alongside the rest of the baggage we're taking." Cersei adored watching her son play the instrument, she though he looked beautiful while doing it.

"But before you do, I need to do something with it." Raziel answered.  
Cersei walked towards her son and sat on his bed. "Let me guess, you're going to show it to the Targaryen girl?"

Raziel eyes widened a bit. "You know?" He asked

"Nothing that involves you happens in this Castle without my knowledge sweetie." There was a stern in her voice.

"Please don't tell father." Raziel begged a bit.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Cersei asked. "So that drunk can punish you just for being nice to that girl? I really don't think so." Cersei declared. "Do you like her?"

Raziel just nodded his head up and down to answer.

"Raziel listen to me," Cersei called. "Your father is a fool, and he doesn't care about what you do and don't do most of the time. ou shouldn't concern yourself with that buffoon's opinions or if he's going to be angry at you, cause I'll burn this entire castle to the ground with him inside if he ever attempted to harm you." Cersei declared.

"But -" Raziel tried to say.

Cersei put her hands on her son's cheeks and moved his head up, making his blue eyes stare at her green ones.

"But nothing Raziel!" Cersei interrupted. "You are a Lion! You may have the coloring of a Stag but you are Lion none the less and a Lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of a sheep, and your father is a sheep." Cersei asserted. "Once you sit on the Iron throne, everything will be exactly as you want it to be. The Targaryen girl belongs to the crown and she will belong to you once you become king." Cersei remarked. "So you don't need to concern yourself with your father or anyone else's opinion on your relationship with that girl."

"I...I understand." Raziel responded.

"Good.". Cersei wrapped her arms around Raziel's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Raziel asked.

"Anything."

"When you come back, can you please watch over her, while I'm away. I don't want her to get lonely." Raziel implored.

"Of course," Cersei conceded. "You can write for her too, I'll make sure your letters arrive to her."

* * *

"Really?" Raziel returned the hug "Thank you Mother."

Raziel wore an outfit of Baratheon colors this time. He went to say goodbye to Daenerys before they departed.

He quietly entered her room and approached her bed. She was still sleeping.

"Hey Dany." Raziel whispered in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Raziel. "Morning Razi."  
Raziel then moved closer and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Daenerys smile grew wider but then her expression darkened. "It's today isn't it?"

"Yes."

Daenerys still wasn't ready but she didn't have a choice.

"I have something to show you." Raziel decided to change the subject.

He went to behind the door and pulled out the harp.

"A harp?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Raziel didn't know if he should tell that it belonged to her brother since she didn't need another sad reminder. "I've been learning how to play."

"Really? Can you play for me?" Daenerys asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Of course."

Raziel then sat down and started to play the only song he knew. He closed his eyes and let his fingers move on their on like the musician taught him. He managed to play the entire song without much difficulty. When he finally finished he opened his eyes and saw that Dany was sobbing.

"What's wrong, did I play that badly?" Raziel nervously asked.

"No!" Daenerys quickly said. "It's just that, it was so beautiful."

"Thank you."

_Cersei Lannister:_  
It was finally time to depart to Casterly rock. Cersei couldn't wait to be away from her husband and to finally show the Rock to her son.

Raziel had never left King's landing, which Cersei suspected it was the reason why he accepted Jon Arryn's idea. The Queen still wasn't pleased with the thought of being away from her son, but she decided to swallow it for now. It was unknown to some but Cersei did know the real reason why Jon wanted to send Raziel away. Robert had a remarkable ability to turn enemies into friends, and Raziel didn't inherit this ability. However her special boy had a much more remarkable one.  
They were setting the Royal carriage for her and Raziel. The Prince excelled in a lot of the things he did but he was a disaster at horse riding. He fell from his horse so many times that he gave up on practicing and always preferred to walk over riding. Robert himself was very displeased by it but he didn't say anything, not wanting to upset poor Raziel who already felt bad enough about it. Cersei had one of the horses killed when Raziel fell and cut his leg as a result.  
Cersei stood there watching Raziel say his goodbyes to everyone. Robert won't accompany them to Casterly Rock since he still had some manners to take care of. Though she knew it was a lie since he never did anything that didn't involve fighting. So they would be accompanied by some of the Lord Commanders of the King's guard.

Robert lift him in a big hug up like he always did, Jon Arryn kneeled down and hugged him and told Raziel to behave. Stannis also gave him a hug. After he finished saying his goodbyes, the two entered the carriage and set off to the Rock.

* * *

Cersei lost track of time since they left the Capital. Raziel was sleeping with his head on her lap a while ago. Cersei gently stroke his black hair while thinking about Jaime.

When she lost Joffrey, she had written to him, asking him to come to King's landing to visit her. She needed him during those horrible moments, but he did not come for her. He was afraid that his wife might suspect something. Cersei became enraged by it and stopped speaking to him since that day. Months after Jaime sent some letters but she burned them without reading. Now she was going to have to face him.

She then kissed her son's forehead while he was still sleeping.

_Tyrion Lannister:_

It was a busy day at Casterly Rock, and everybody was preparing for the arrival of the Queen and the Prince. Tywin Lannister decided to throw an extravagant feast for their arrival and the whole castle was preparing for it. While most of the family were looking for it to their arrival since most hadn't met Raziel yet, Tyrion was not looking forward to his sister's return.

Ever since Cersei became Queen and went on to live at King's Landing, Tyrion had a peaceful life. He was also not looking forward to meet her son since he was expecting - at best, for him to be a spoiled brat or a worse male version of Cersei. Though he didn't really want to make any conclusions before meeting the boy.

Jaime was looking forward to her return, the same could not be said of his wife Lynesse. Their children Myrcella and Tommen on the other hand were looking forward to meet their cousin.  
Myrcella was the spitting image of Cersei though she had skin the color of cream like her mother. Tommen was a full Lannister, though he had his mother's hair color. Though it was painfully obvious to everyone that Myrcella was Jaime's favorite child while Tommen was Lynesse's.  
Jaime and Lynesse had a decent marriage but nobody believed they love each other.

It wasn't long before they heard the warning that the Royal carriage was approaching. With that, everyone made their way to the entrance in order to welcome the Prince.

Tyrion walked outside without much interest and just stood there waiting to greet them. The carriage finally entered the gates with some Knights riding in front of it. Tyrion was disappointed by the small number, he was expecting more. It didn't take long for his sister to leave the carriage, looking very pleased to be back at the Rock. Soon afterwards her son came out.

Tyrion took a good look at his nephew. He was a beautiful little boy though he already knew that by what he had heard. His hair, black as a raven, was brushed down with his bangs partially covering his eyes. His eyes were sapphire blue and he had a pale complexion. Tyrion was actually somewhat relieved that he didn't look too much like his sister. But he knew appearance didin't mean much since his niece looks like Cersei but fortunatelly had none of her nature.  
Cersei and Raziel approached the rest of the family in order to give them their introductions.

Tywin just welcomed the two. Though Tyrion could see that the boy was intimidated by grandfather.

They then moved to Jaime. "Hello dear sister," Jaime said with his smug smile.

"Hello brother," Cersei replied with her voice sounding ice cold. "Sweetie this is your uncle Jaime." Her voice instantly changed from cold to warn when she started to talk with her son. Tyrion himself has noted that.

"Hello," the boy said with a sweet voice. "Is it true you killed the mad King?" Tyrion eyes widened since everyone in the Rock tried to not speak about it.

"Yes it is." Jaime tried to contain his discomfort on the subject.

"Let's not talk about this, darling." Cersei said with the most kind voice that Tyrion has ever heard her speak.

"Oh, sorry." The Prince apologized. Tyrion was instantly relieved that the kid at least had the decency of apologizing, since Cersei almost never apologized for anything.

They then moved to Lynesse.

"It's great to meet you aunt Lynesse." The boy said with a smile similar to Jaime's. Though his smile was more pleasant than Jaime's arrogant smirk.

"You too dear nephew." Something told Tyrion that Lynesse would really enjoy his presence. Cersei on the other hand, didn't seem to like what she was seeing one bit.

After that, they moved to Myrcella and Tommen.

"You two must by my niece and nephew." Cersei declared. "I'm your aunt Cersei." She spoke in a somewhat pleasant tone though Tyrion could tell that it was fake.

"It's an honor to meet you aunt Cersei." Myrcella bowed a bit which pleased his sister. "And you to my Pri-" She tried to say to Raziel but before she could he hugged her too. Myrcella face almost turned completely red when he did it

"Please call me Raziel." Myrcella was shocked but managed return the hug. Myrcella and Raziel were the same age, though Myrcella was a month older.

"Oh...Okay Raziel." Myrcella managed to say with her face red as a tomato. Jaime did not like what he just saw, Lynesse thought it was adorable and Cersei's expression was hard to read.  
Tyrion on the other hand was holding himself, trying not to laugh at the situation.

He finally let go of Myrcella and moved to Tommen.

"The same goes for you." Raziel said to his cousin.

"Ok." That was all that little Tommen said.

And last but not least. It was Tyrion's turn.

"And this is you other uncle, Tyrion." Cersei said with a lot of distaste in his voice.

"You're very short. Mother didn't say you were a dwarf." The boy wondered.

"You caught me. And I was trying so hard to be taller." Tyrion jested.

"I know how you feel."

Something now told Tyrion that he was going to like the boy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone that Follow and Favorite the story.

If anyone have any questions or criticism, feel free to message me about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into the Lion's den (1/5)

_Raziel Baratheon:_

The journey to the Westerlands wasn't very interesting for the Prince. He had to spend the entire time inside the Royal carriage with his mother. It made him really resent his poor horse riding skills. Raziel was good with animals but it always seemed like horses disliked him for some reason since they always tried their best to make him fall from them.

He had to endure the entire journey dealing with his mother's kisses and hugs which made him uncomfortable most of the time. Though he never had the courage to complain because he knew she would be upset if he did. Once when he was four, his mother went to sleep in his bed like she often did and his father complained about it, saying that he was too old for her to sleep in his bed. She responded by smashing him in the back of the head with a candle holder knocking him out cold. Robert never complained to her again after that and claimed to not remember what she did. But Raziel remembers that moment every time he thought about trying to complain to her. He also was thinking about Daenerys and how hard it was to say goodbye to her.

"**Dany, I have to go now," Raziel told his friend.****  
**

**"Okay," Daenerys looked down and turned her back to him. "Just walk out of the door, I just stay like this so I won't have to see you go."**

Raziel felt guilt settling in his stomach, and really wanted to do something about it. He decided to do something that he would probably end up regretting later. He wrapped his arms around Daenerys and whispered something in her ear that might have done more damage than good** "I love you."**

Raziel kept thinking and cursing himself for saying that. Daenerys just busted into tears afterwards and grabbed him into a hug. He had to leave her like that before people went looking for him and ended up finding her.

His arrival at Casterly Rock, on the other hand, was pleasant. Raziel couldn't believe how colossal was the stone hill that the castle was on top of it. Raziel could swear it resembled a Lion. And even more exciting than leaving the carriage was meeting the rest of his family.

His grandfather Tywin, who intimidated him a bit due to his intimidating gaze.

His uncle Jaime who looked somewhat like his mother, whom Raziel was looking forward to meeting since Ser Barristan said that he was a great swordsman.

Raziel thought his aunt Lynesse was beautiful and resembled Daenerys a bit.

His cousin Myrcella whom he thought looked a lot like his mother.

His cousin Tommen who he didn't speak much to yet.

And last, his uncle Tyrion whom he actually liked right away for some reason.

After they were all done with the introductions, his mother showed him the castle. The only thing that Raziel really noticed about the castle was that it was exceptionally extravagant. The Red Keep was also but it felt like they did not hold back when trying to demonstrate their wealth at Casterly Rock. But Raziel already knew about that since his mother constantly bragged about it. During the tour Raziel remembered the story of Lann the Clever, the man that founded house Lannister. The only story he remembered was how Lann supposedly swindled Casterly Rock from the Casterlys using nothing but his wits. Though that was Raziel's least favorite story from the age of heroes. His personal favorites were Symeon Star-Eyes and the Grey King.

The tour on the castle ended and Cersei took him to his chambers.

"This is going to be your room," Cersei declared with a bit of enthusiasm.

The room was large and well decorated, mostly painted with the color red and had some engraving of the Lannister symbols on the walls.

"It used to belong to your uncle Jaime, I slept here myself a few times when we were children." Something was telling Raziel that she was going to start doing it again. "Though this room has been empty for a while now."

Raziel just looked at the details in the room for a time. Now thinking about his favorite song, The Rains of Castamere.

"Raziel, there going to be a feast for our arrival," his mother interrupts his thoughts again.

"When?"

"At Nightfall," Cersei told him. "Now come with me." She extended her hand.

Raziel didn't question or asked where they were going, he simply grabbed his mother's hand and followed her.

He was only presented to the main parts of the Rock, so he didn't know where his mother was taking him.

"Don't let anyone come in," She told one of the guards.

As they entered the door, he realized that it was a bathing room and he instantly didn't like. Raziel's mother had a tendency of always bathing him herself but he was uncomfortable with the way she touches him when she does it, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"You need to look your best at the feast tonight," Cersei explained. "Especially since the whole family will be there."

"Mo...Mother...I can wash myself," Raziel tried to argue. But Cersei gave him the same stare she gave his father when he complained about her sleeping in his bed.

Raziel instantly stopped talking and started to take off his clothes. First, he sat down to remove his shoes but before he could do it, his mother did it for him. Then she pulled his tunic off by his head and the shirt he had underneath. She undid the laces on his trousers and pulled them down. He stood up and stayed still, waiting for his mother to say something but all she did was stare at him while he stood there naked attempting to cover himself. She smiled a bit and finally spoke up.

"Now get inside," Cersei ordered.

The bath was a reasonable size. It wasn't too big or too small which didn't really matter to Raziel, he just wanted to get that over with. He entered the bath, the water wasn't hot or cold which he was thankful. But as soon Raziel got inside, he turned to the side and noticed his mother was starting to take off her clothes as well. Which made Raziel more uncomfortable.

There were times when Cersei bathed with him and Raziel detested it. Usually because her touches were much worse. All he could do was watch as she undid the laces of her dress.

_Jaime Lannister:_

Jaime Lannister was having a somewhat unpleasant day. He finally got to see his sister after 6 years since they saw each other last, when Cersei became pregnant with their son Joffrey who was stillborn. Jaime received a raven from her begging him to visit her, but his father forbade it.

But since then, Cersei had stopped speaking with him completely. He had sent several letters and attempted to visit sometimes but there was always an interruption from his father. But now he was hoping that he could finally talk to her, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He could never bear to be long apart from his twin. Even as children, they would creep into each other's beds and sleep with their arms entwined. But now, when he finally saw Cersei again she looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her. But he felt something horrible in the ice-cold tone that she spoke with when she greeted him. He was also disturbed by the strangely warm tone she spoke with her son. She has never spoken to anyone like that, not even him.

Was he Jealous of the boy? He didn't know. All he knew is that he needed to talk to searched for her until one of the servants told him she was bathing her son in the Bathing room she used to use as a child. Jaime thought it was strange since the boy looked big enough to bath himself. He, of course, knew the room since he and Cersei used to bath there together as children.

After a small walk, he found the room and was about to go in.

"My Lord, the Queen asked to not be disturbed." The stupid guard told Jaime.

"Are you going to stop me?" Jaime stood high in front of the guard, challenging him to try to stop him.

The guard just shut up and move aside. "Smart man."

Jaime then entered the room. But at moment he went in he saw something that he didn't quite know how to describe. Cersei and her son were in the bath together, her breasts were pressing his back and her arms were wrapped around his stomach. Cersei looked relaxed but the boy looked really uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Cersei asked with the same ice-cold voice.

"I...I needed to speak with you," it had been some time since he saw Cersei naked.

"Then speak," She said while petting her son's head like he was a kitten.

"In private," Jaime said nodding at her son. Cersei looked deeply annoyed by his presence which he has figured it out just by looking at her face. "Okay sweetie, go back to your room and get dressed." The amount of warning in her voice disturbed Jaime.

The boy just moved his head up and down.

A strange pause started in the room until Cersei finally spoke up.

"Get out!" Cersei ordered Jaime.

Jaime then realized that the boy was waiting for him to leave. He just turned around and waited outside a bit. It took only two minutes for his nephew to walk out with his trousers and shoes but without his tunic and shirt. Jaime couldn't help but notice that the boy looked strange. Did she do something to him in there? Jaime asked himself. But he didn't really care.

After the boy was far enough, he entered the room.

Jaime found his sister sitting down on a chair, wearing a red robe.

"What do you want Jaime?" She asked with the same ice tone from before.

"I needed to talk to you," Jaime responded.

"Then talk brother."

"I... I wanted to apologize for... um-" Jaime was having trouble finding the right words.

"For not being there when our baby died?" She stated in a low voice so only Jaime would hear it. "I waited for you and you never came."  
"

Cersei I-" Jaime tried to speak but she lift her finger up.

"Don't!" She raged at him.

"Don't try to justify!"

"I'm not I just-" He tried to spoke again but she interrupted.

"Just shut up. Now if you'll excuse me, my son is waiting for me," the moment she said "My son" there was a sudden change in her voice that Jaime couldn't help but notice.

"Speaking of him, since when do you like the boy?" Jaime was trying to understand, when he visited her after his birth Cersei resented him and barely spoke of him.

"Since I realized how beautiful and strong he is. Unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jaime was now getting enraged by her words.

"That you're a coward," She was now provoking him. "You didn't come to me when I needed you because you were afraid of our father."

"That's not true!" Jaime argued.

"Yes, it is and if you had to pick between fighting a dragon or stand up to father we both know what you'd pick." Jaime wanted to argue but he knew that was the truth. He would pick the dragon in a heartbeat.

"Look I-"

Before he could finish, Cersei walked out of the door and Jaime followed behind her. The two walked through the corridor in complete silence with Jaime trying to think of something to say to her. But as the two kept getting closer to the Prince's room, they heard something. Music. Jaime was paralyzed at first because he recognized the melody. He looked at his sister only to find Cersei smiling. Her smiles were always some type of smirk or arrogant grin but this one was a genuine smile. So beautiful. He thought. Before they noticed it whoever was playing the music, a voice started to sing as well, it was an angelical voice.

**Fight and shine like a warrior**  
**And fly, persist, overcome any barrier**  
**Face fearlessly your destiny**  
**And will be a winner with the light that guides you**

**The dangers face, and elevate your strength**  
**And victory will come tomorrow**  
**A heart that can reach**  
**The flame that raises hope**  
**Your wings in the sky will open**  
**And the hearts will smile again!**

She kept walking towards the music until they finally arrived in the Prince's room. She opened the door slowly and they found Raziel playing the harp. Jaime was shocked. The moment he saw it, he recognized the silver strings harp. But what really surprised him was that the Prince was playing just like Rhaegar used to play it. Jaime never heard the song he was playing before, he wondered what it was because he liked the lyrics.

"If you don't have anything else to say, just get out," Cersei ordered not breaking her gaze from her son.

But the boy heard what she said and stopped playing the harp immediately. and stared at them with his blue eyes. Cersei approached him and kissed his forehead then praised him on his musical skills.

Jaime now took a good look at Raziel Baratheon. He was obviously a Baratheon though he saw some Lannister features.

"Are you deaf? Get out!" Cersei ordered once again breaking Jaime from his thoughts.

Jaime knowing he couldn't continue this conversation with the boy in the room decided to do so. Though he still planned to talk with his sister.

_Cersei Lannister:_

Cersei was having a pleasant day until her twin had to ruin it. She was having a very relaxing bath with her beloved son, cleaning his beautiful soft pale skin and washing his soft and shiny straight black hair. Though Cersei always wished he had her blond curls instead. But Jaime had to interrupt her in order to give his pathetic excuses as to why he didn't come for her after their Joffrey died. Though she was able to cheer up after hearing Raziel play that beautiful song on his harp. Yes, the harp was his now, such a beautiful instrument should belong to her beautiful son anyway.

She was now preparing for the feast, she decided to wear a crimson dress with some of the Lannister symbols on it. She was a Lioness of the Rock and it was time to introduce her perfect cub. The Queen also made sure that the Prince wore his best outfit, she always made sure that he always dressed in the finest and most expensive clothes. After her hair was finally done she went to fetch her son, He will enter with her for the entire Rock to see how beautiful her son is.

The moment she arrived at the door of his new room, she entered without bothering to knock. She opened the door slowly only to catch Raziel trying to do the laces of his crimson doublet. He was wearing black leather shoes, black trousers and a white shirt. The sleeveless doublet had gold tracery and was made of the finest materials just like the rest of his clothes.

It didn't take long for him to notice her like always all she did was smile and walk towards him. She kneeled down and did the rest of his laces for him.

"Are you ready for the feast my angel?" Cersei asked.

"I guess," Raziel said with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

"What's bothering you?" Cersei didn't like it when her son was sad or displeased.

"I'm worried about Dany." He responded.

"I guess the story is repeating itself." Cersei thought, remembering her own feeling towards Rhaegar. "Don't worry sweetie, I have people in King's landing looking after her."

"You do?" Raziel asked with a puzzled look.

"Varys isn't the only one with eyes around the castle. Don't worry, I made sure she would keep receiving the books you used to give her and whatever letters or gifts you wish to send her, we'll make sure she will get it." If this were anyone else Cersei would be lying right now but she knew Raziel would be heartbroken if she lied so she'd make sure the Dragon girl was taken care of. Who knows, she might even become useful to Cersei later.

"Thank you, Mother." Raziel thanked her.

"Anything for you my perfect little Prince."

The Queen and the Prince were finally making their way to the feast. She has instructed Raziel to be on his best behaviour tonight, though Cersei never had to say it since he was always a polite boy. As the two finally arrived at the main wall she realized that her father has invited most of the sworn houses of house Lannister. They quickly went to sit with Tywin and the rest of the family on the high table.

Cersei could tell that her son was impressed by the surroundings judging by how much he was staring at the room. Her father didn't save any sort of expenses in the feast.

It didn't take long for the two to be greeted by the rest of the family. She sat on the table alongside Jaime and her father. Jaime's wife was there as well but Cersei didn't want to knowledge her. Raziel sat on the table with the rest of the children. For her luck, the imp was nowhere to be seen.

Cersei couldn't help but notice some things that were happening in the feast. First of all, it was Raziel making his cousins laugh a lot, specially Myrcella. Second, was how much Raziel was eating. Raziel was a big eater though not as much as his father which Cersei was thankful of. Third, was that Jaime had been staring at her a lot since she and Raziel walked in.

But she ignored him and just watched Raziel filling his plate for the fourth time, wondering where he found space for so much food. Raziel was tall for a six-year-old. Sometimes Cersei forgot he was six because there were times when he did not act as such. For starters he took sword lessons at age four which was already an impressive thing since most boys start at age seven at least, and not to mention he learned how to read at three. Pyrcella said that the Prince might finish his lessons before he was ten. His nameday was in a month, and Robert wanted to wait until he was seven to go on his fosterings but Cersei insisted on going early. She was wondering if Tywin would throw a tourney for his nameday.

While he was eating he made a funny face that made little Tommen and Myrcella laugh.

"Sister?" She heard her twin call her.

"Yes?" She replied in a polite tone.

"Will you give me the honor of this dance?" Jaime asked her with his pathetic arrogant smirk. That smile looked much better on her son.

"Of course." She said under a false courtesy.

Cersei took her twin's hand and the two went to the middle of the hall where everyone was dancing.

Raziel Baratheon:

The Prince was having a nice time at the feast. He was telling some jokes for his cousins and some stories about his adventures with Brown. Tommen was easy to make it laugh, all he needed to do was make a funny face and he would burst in laughter.

Right now, he was filling his fifth plate. This time he was filling with sweets. He was a bit disappointed that there was no strawberry pie. So he settled for honey cake.

"By the Seven boys, how much more are you gonna eat?" Raziel turned his head, a piece of cake still on his mouth.

It was his dwarf uncle Tyrion.

"Wh't? I L'o'e c''ke." Raziel tried to say with his mouth still full

Tyrion just laughed at his attempt to speak.

Raziel finally swallows the cake. "Are you enjoying the feast?"

"Oh very much," he said while drinking a cup of wine like Raziel's father always did. "Though I would have enjoyed eating some." He pointed at the last piece of the honey cake.

Raziel just grabbed and gave it to his uncle. "Enjoy it," he said as he walked away back to his cousins.

The rest of the feast was uneventful but Raziel got to know his cousins but he noticed that his mother was suddenly absent from the feast.

Where did mother go? Raziel asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Into the Lion's den (2/5)

_Tyrion Lannister:_

It had been a month since the arrival of the Prince and the Queen and not much had happened during this time, except Tyrion noticed the Prince already got along with his cousins. Though more with Myrcella than Tommen but that was probably because of the age difference. he noticed some interesting things about the Prince. For starters that his sister is very clingy towards him, which he wouldn't know since he didn't meet his mother but he knew Cersei. And he started to notice some strange ways that Cersei has been around her son. Right now he was more curious about the child's knowledge. On repeated occasions he caught his nephew reading some very advanced books that some grown man have difficulty finishing which Tyrion got curious about. Then he saw him in the training yard and noticed that he was fairly decent with the sword even at such a young age.

Right now everyone was preparing for a tourney that Lord Tywin decided to throw to celebrate Raziel's seventh name day which everyone was excited about. Tyrion didn't really care much, but Jaime was going to compete so he was just waiting to see. He was just making his way to the brothel that he usually frequented in the boring days.

"Tyrion!" Tyrion heard someone calling him and when he turned, it was his favorite uncle Gerion Lannister.

"Uncle Gerion!? What are you doing here?" Tyrion quickly moved to give him a hug.

"Oh, I was passing by and decided to pay a visit." He said with his usual smile. "Especially after I heard that Cersei has brought her son to the Rock."

"Well uncle, you'll be surprised." That was all that Tyrion could say to his uncle.

"Please tell me he's not spoiled little shit."

"Well..." Tyrion was trying to find the right words to use.

But before he could finally speak up, they heard the window opening. When they turn around to see it, it was the Prince entering through the window. Tyrion was instantly shocked by that because they were in the second highest tower in the castle. When he finally made his way in, he stared at the two of them while they were staring at him.

"Please don't tell my mother," Raziel begged.

All that Tyrion and his uncle manage to do was stare at him. Until Tyrion finally managed to speak up.

"What were you doing?" Tyrion asked his nephew.

"Climbing," he answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That's a really long climb." Uncle Gerion pointed out as he looked down the same window that Raziel entered.

"Not really. The Tower of the Hand was much harder to climb." Raziel objected.

"You climbed the Tower of the Hand?" Uncle Gerion asked.

Raziel just shrugged. Tyrion was trying to see if he was lying or exaggerating but he couldn't find a single sign that he was.

"You must be Raziel Baratheon." Uncle Gerion said.

Raziel just nodded.

"I'm Gerion Lannister," he presented himself. "I'm your mother's uncle."

"So you're my granduncle." The boy said with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you." The boy added before hugging Gerion.

Gerion returned the hug and gave a stare to Tyrion. The stare basically said "Is this really Cersei's child?"Which Tyrion could only respond with a nod. Raziel let go of Gerion.

"Father?" The three of them heard a voice calling from behind. They turned around and noticed a girl, it was his Uncle Gerion bastard daughter Joy.

Joy was born three months before Myrcella from a a common woman named Briony. Joy had light skin, thick, dark blond hair that fell to her shoulders; and almond-shaped, dark green eyes. Tyrion believed that she took more after her mother than her father.

"Hello Joy, I thought you were going to look for Myrcella?" Gerion asked his daughter.

"We were together but then she asked me for help to find the Prince," she explained.

"You found me," Raziel lifted his hand. "Raziel of house Baratheon." He extends his hand to her.

"Joy of... House Hill?" The poor girl was trying to find the right words. Gerion already explained to the girl why her name was Hhill.

"There's a house Hill?" Raziel asked in curiosity.

"No, I... I'm a bastard," Tyrion noticed that Raziel didn't react at this.

"Oh, Okay then. Shall we find Myrcella?" Tyrion was glad that Raziel didn't care. Cersei had a deep disdain for bastards.

"You don't mind?" Joy asked.

"No. Should I?" Raziel asked but Tyrion couldn't tell if he was serious.

"No, you really shouldn't." Uncle Gerion finally got in the conversation. "She still you're family no matter what her last name is."

"Oh, that's right. You're my cousin." Raziel finally figured out. He then wrapped his arms around Joy and gave her a hug, she was surprised but quickly returned the hug. Uncle Gerion actually smiled at that.

"Why don't you two go find you other cousins." Uncle Gerion said.

The two just nodded and went on their way.

"He seems like a nice boy." Uncle Gerion added.

"He is. How did someone like him came out of Cersei is a mystery though." Tyrion jested.

Gerion just laughed for a bit. "Tyrion can I ask you for a favor?"

_Cersei Lannister:_

Cersei was currently sitting on a table with her father Tywin Lannister while he was writing letters. She was just waiting for him to finish so she could speak to him about Raziel. Tywin had been having conversations with Raziel behind closed doors and she would like to know the nature of those talks was

"You wanted to speak to me?" Tywin spoke with his usual low voice.

"Yes, about Raziel," Cersei replied.

"What about him?" Tywin asked.

"You have been taking him to meetings and talking to him behind closed doors. I'm simply curious about what you two talk" Cersei was actually somewhat afraid that her father was making some type of judgment on Raziel.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Tywin answered.

It was a habit that always annoyed Cersei. Her father keeping her in the dark about anything that was important, but this was not some political decision or some war tactic. It was her beloved son that they were talking about and she was not going keep down about it.

"Anything that involves my son is my concern father," Cersei protested.

Tywin finished sealing the latter he was writing. He then put down the quill and looked at Cersei.

"The boy actually came to me to ask a question," he responded.

"And what was the question?" Now Cersei was curious.

"If Aerys was always mad or did he become mad later on," Tywin answered with a low voice. Cersei knew that her father wasn't fond of talking about the Mad King.

"And what was the answer?" Cersei really wanted to know.

"There was always some madness in him, he was quick to anger, vain, proud, and unpredictable " Cersei was now paying full attention to her father. "After the Defiance of Duskendale, these characteristics became more pronounced."

"But what about the meetings that you were taking him to?" Cersei asked.

"After our conversation was over, I asked him a question." Tywin waited a bit. "What kind of King does he want to be?" Tywin finished.

Her cub will be a great King. Cersei always believed that. "What was his answer?" She needed to know.

"He asked me. 'What was a King for anyway'." Tywin repeated the exact words.

"Wh...What?" Cersei didn't understand.

"I asked him the same question." Tywin pointed out. "He told me that I ruled the Kingdoms when Aerys sat on the throne and Jon Arryn rules now that his father sits on the throne. So what was the point of a King if someone else does the ruling for them? "

Cersei was shocked but she actually couldn't blame him for asking that. His father was King yet all he did was drink and whore around, he knew Jon Arryn was the one who did the ruling so how could her son know what a strong King was like if all he saw was a drunk who never took his duties seriously. But Cersei noticed that her father didn't look displeased or anything for what he said. "Did you answer the question?"

"I did," Cersei waited for him to continue. "When your enemies defy you, you must serve them steel and fire. When they go to their knees, however, you must help them back to their feet. Otherwise no man will ever bend the knee to you. And any man who must say 'I am the King' is no true King at all. Aerys never understood that, and neither does your father." Cersei was listening closely. "So then I asked what makes a good King?"

Cersei now really wanted to know what her son answered.

"He said. 'Wisdom'," Tywin answered. "Then I challenged him, what is wisdom?"

Cersei just stood there waiting for the answer.

"Raziel said. 'Knowing what you know and what you don't. That's the purpose of the small council isn't it, to give counsel on things that the King doesn't have much knowledge about'." Tywin just repeated what Raziel said. "After that, I invited him to attend the meeting as my cupbearer."

Cersei was both pleased and angry. Pleased that her father was showing interest in her son. Angry that her perfect little Prince was acting as cupbearer to a bunch of lowly Lords.

"The boy is smart and I only have one year with him so I better make it count. He's very young but already showing promise, with the right guidance he might become a much better King than your husband." Cersei had to hold her laughter for that. Her son would be a much better king than that drunk buffoon even without her father's guidance.

There was a knock on the door. Without bothering to wait for an answer, the door opened revealing to be her uncle Gerion.

"Hello my dear niece and brother." He said with his usual smile.

"Hello uncle," Cersei said with a false courtesy. Gerion was Jaime's and Tyrion's favorite uncle but she never really liked him that much.

"If this is all you may go." Her father told her.

She simply stood up and left the room.

_Jaime Lannister:_

Jaime was currently preparing for the upcoming jousting. His father decided to throw a tourney in the westerlands in honor of the Prince's nameday. He was currently thinking about the competitors. Some were Freys and some small houses of the Lannisters that Jaime couldn't care less about. The actual opponents were Gregor Clegane, Jorah Mormont, Ronnet Connington and Willas Tyrell. Jaime knew that Gregor and Jorah would be a challenge but he never met Ronnet and Willas was obviously inexperienced. So it wouldn't be too much trouble. Right now Jaime was putting his golden armor decorated with the Lannister lion and ornate lion's helmet.

Whatever Jaime would complain about his poor luck he would remember that kid right there. Apparently the first match would be between Willas Tyrell and Jorah Mormont. He once saw Jorah compete in a tourney in King's Landing and he was a skilled jouster, so the boy he was competing against right now was of poor luck. The two of them were preparing for the jousting and Jaime was just watching as the two climbed onto their horses.. Just by observing he could tell that the boy was nervous. He wouldn't be surprised if the Lord Oaf forced him to compete.

"Poor boy," Jaime said as he saw him climbing onto his horse and received his lance.

The trumpet was played signalling for them both to start. Jaime just stood there and watched as the two charged at each other. It was no secret who would win this but there was always a chance. Finally, the two got close and by no surprise, Jorah Mormont hit the boy without any difficulty knocking him off his horse. But the moment it happened his foot caught in his stirrup as he fell, and he pulled his horse on top of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Jaime could only stand there in horror as the boy screamed as the horse landed on top of his leg. The horse stood up quickly but his leg was crooked in ways that no leg should be . Jaime just stood there looking at it, he was no Maester but it would take a miracle for that leg to be completely healed.

Right now, one thing was obvious to Jaime. The heir of House Tyrell was now crippled by the Lord of Bear Island.

The first few rounds of the tourney were unchallenging. All that Jaime got were a bunch of Freys. The only actual challenge so far was Ronnet Connington but Jaime managed to unhorse him on the third try. Jorah Mormont managed to unhorse Gregor Clegane which was a remarkable feat. Now it was Jaime and Jorah in the finals. Whoever wins would get a crown of flowers to name someone his Queen of love and beauty. Jaime had no interest in that, he was fond of Lynesse but he didn't love her. The only woman he would like to crown he couldn't. He just wanted to get the jousting over with so he could go to the Melee.

Jaime climbed onto his horse and received his Lance one last time. Jorah did the same across the field and he looked at Jaime with a face of anger. If Jaime did something to piss him off, he didn't know what it was. But the two of them were just waiting the trumpet in order to charge.

Finally, the sound is finally heard and the two charge at each other.

The moment their Lances hit each other they broke in sintony as they passed through each other.

Ironically it repeated three times. They charged at each other and their lances broke but none of the two fell.

But finally when they charge for the fourth time. Jaime charged with all his strength and so did Jorah. Jaime could hear the crowd cheering and could see his father, sister, wife, son, daughter, sister and nephew were all watching in anticipation.

When they finally got close,Jorah managed to push his lance away with the shield and landed the lance into Jaime's breastplate pushing him off his horse.

As Jaime fell onto the ground in pain, he could hear the crowd, half was cheering and the other half was quiet. They probably lost some gold with his loss but Jaime didn't care. All he could focus on was the blinding pain in his chest.

"As the champion of the joust," the steward called out, getting Jorah Mormont's attention, "it is the honor that you be awarded 40,000 gold dragons and the victor's crown! You now are free to choose your Queen of Love and Beauty."

Jaime just stood up and walked not really caring who's going to be his queen of love and beauty, all he wanted to do was enter and see if the maester had something for the pain in his chest. But as Jaime passed the entrance he heard a wave of gasps behind him and , he turned around to see who was the chosen.

But Jaime could only watch with wide eyes as he saw Jorah giving the crown to no one other than his wife Lynesse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Into the Lion's den (3/5)

Jaime Lannister:

Jaime was having a bad feeling about the entire ordeal.

After the end of the archery competition. They decided to continue the melee on the next day. As soon as Jaime had woken up, he was summoned by his father.

Right now he was making his way to his father's solar, probably to discuss the northmen's audacity. While making his way there, he bumped into his sister.

"Let me guess, Father has summoned you," Cersei spoke.

"Yes, where are you going?" Jaime decided to ask.

"I wanna see how this is going to play out." Cersei articulated with a smirk.

"Or maybe you just wanna see if I was Ok?" Jaime pointed.

"I'm just a little annoyed that a northman thinks he can come here and insult our house like that," Cersei stated.

The two twins kept walking down the hallway. Jaime finally had the opportunity to ask his sister all he had been meaning to ask since she arrived.

"Is the King still claiming his rights?" Jaime was actually asking if Robert was still fucking her.

"It used to be frequent but now is just once a year," Cersei replied with a neutral expression.

"So what do you do on lonely nights?" Jaime was actually curious.

"My cub keeps me company," Cersei spoke with a smile on her face, which disturbed Jaime a bit.

The two were almost in Lord Tywin's solar, but before they got there, Jaime decided to ask another question. Which is something that he'd been suspecting for some time but he was hoping to be wrong.

"That must be boring. I'm sure you miss someone making you feel good from time to time." Jaime suspected that she had a lover or something in King's landing.

Cersei just moved her head and two stared at each other's green eyes.

"Nothing had ever felt so good as Raziel's mouth around my nipple," Cersei answered with a smile before entering the solar.

Jaime himself was paralyzed by what he just heard. He was seriously hoping that she meant that she felt good while breastfeeding her child, but now that he thought about it, he did notice something strange the other day when she was bathing. Whatever it was, he entered the solar before his father called for him.

Raziel Baratheon:

The Prince didn't know what was going to happen but whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be pretty.

He was currently in a room with his cousin Tommen, who was playing with his pet kittens Boots, Lady Whiskers and Ser Pounce. They were both waiting for Myrcella and Joy to call them in order for the goodbye. Apparently Uncle Gerion was going on a quest to find House Lannister's ancestral Valyrian steel greatsword, Brightroar, and any other treasures that might have survived the Doom of Valyria. He requested Lord Tywin to allow his daughter to stay at Casterly Rock until he returned which the old lion reluctantly accepted. Raziel was happy that Joy was going to stay which means he got one more person to play with.

"Do it again," Tommen said.

"Again Tommen?" Raziel already did it three times.

"Please!Please!Please!" Tommen begged while jumping.

"Alright. Get the Kittens away." Raziel ordered and Tommen grabbed the kittens and stood back.

Raziel went to the wall and prepared. He then ran a bit and made a cartwheel, followed by a back handspring.

Tommen started to clap his hands really fast when he finished. While he clapped, Raziel remembered the day where he learned to tumble.

It was the same day when he met his cousin Joy and Uncle Gerion. While he was playing with Joy and Myrcella, Gerion appeared to check on them and asked if they wanted to see something fun. When they all nodded their heads, he started to do a bunch of acrobatic moves that impressed them. He then gave a few instructions on how to do it before leaving them to go speak with Lord Tywin. The moment he left the room, Myrcella attempted to do it but she couldn't because her dress didn't allow it. Joy then suggested that she took it off, which was what she did when her father showed her how to do it. Myrcella then took off her dress and started to try it on her small clothes. Raziel couldn't help but laugh when she felt on her first attempt. Myrcella got mad and told Raziel to try it, but told him to do it in his small clothes as she did. The Prince refused at first but then Myrcella made a bet.

"If you manage to do it, I'll give you one of Tommen's kittens," Myrcella said knowing that Raziel liked the kittens.

"Really?!" Raziel said not believing what she was saying.

"But if you fall like I did, you'll have to..." Myrcella was thinking. "You'll have to kiss me."

"What?" Raziel asked in confusion.

"Yes, you heard it right, if you fall like I did you'll have to kiss me," Myrcella spoke like Raziel's mother just now. "You'll have to kiss Joy as well."

"What?! Why me?" Joy protested in deep confusion. Myrcella then whispered something in her ear which calmed her. "Oh."

"Ok." They actually made surprised faces when he accepted so quickly

He took his clothes off and attempted to do it on his small clothes like she did. Unfortunately for him, he fell flat on his back in the attempt. Myrcella laughed out loud and Joy gave a small chuckle. But then they stopped laughing and their faces turned red because they knew what would happen next.

"Raziel." The Prince was broken from his thoughts by Tommen.

"Yes?"

"Why did Myrcella and Joy stop playing with us?" Tommen asked.

"Well..."

After his failed attempt, Raziel kissed the two of them in the lips which caused the two of them to run away embarrassed afterwards. Raziel still laughed when he remembered Myrcella quickly putting her dress back on while she ran and they have been avoiding him since then. Yesterday during the tourney for his nameday, the two sat as far away from Raziel as possible which really bothered him. Even though they were all surprised after that man named his aunt his queen of love and beauty, which Raziel was asking himself what exactly was going to happen. His Grandfather was furious and he couldn't tell if his mother was laughing or frowning at the situation. His Uncle Jaime looked very angry. But the most strange was his aunt Lynesse.

Before Raziel could give an answer to Tommen, they heard a knock on the door. It opened without bothering to knock twice. It was their uncle Tyrion.

"Hello my dear nephews." He greeted them with his usual smile.

"Hi, Uncle Tyrion." Raziel and Tommen both spoke at the same time. "Is something wrong?" Raziel asked.

"Oh no, Myrcella asked me to call the two of you to see uncle Gerion off." Tyrion explained to them. "Joy, Myrcella,Lynesse and Gerion have already left."

Now Raziel was really annoyed by that. Were Myrcella and Joy going to avoid him for the whole year?

"C'mon Tommen." He called his cousin.

* * *

Tyrion,Tommen and Raziel were all sitting on a mare on their way to Lannisport with two Lannister guards following behind them. Lannisport was located less than a mile south of Casterly Rock.

"Hey Uncle Tyrion," Raziel called his uncle.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my Mother or Uncle Jaime are?" Raziel hadn't seen them all day, which was strange since his mother would usually woke up right after he did.

"They were... discussing how to deal with a problem." Tyrion tried to say.

"Does it have anything to do with that man crowing aunt Lynesse his queen of love and beauty?" Raziel asked.

"Yes," Tyrion confirmed.

"But Mother is beautiful." Tommen pointed out.

"Yes. But you see, crowing someone else's wife is considered inappropriate." Tyrion tried to explain to his nephews. "And your grandfather is not exactly a man that you want to insult, especially in his own land."

"But, where is mother?" Raziel asked again.

"She's in my father's solar discussing the situation with Jaime and Lord Tywin," Tyrion answered.

"Oh, okay."

The three were almost at Lannisport but before they arrived Tyrion asked another question.

"Did you and Myrcella fight or something?" Tyrion asked. "You were inseparable just two days ago."

"Myrcella is avoiding me for some reason. I don't understand, it was just a kiss." Raziel explained which made Tyrion lose control of the horse for a second.

"Wh- What?" Tyrion asked in confusion.

"Uncle Gerion taught us how to do some acrobatic moves, Myrcella tried but she fell on her back. Then she challenged me to try but if I failed, I would have to kiss her." Raziel explained leaving out the part where she was in her small clothes and that she promised one of Tommen kittens if he managed to do it. "I fell on my back and then I kissed her and Joy."

"Ummmm." Tyrion was trying to say something.

"Gross. You kissed Myrcella and Joy in the mouth?" Tommen asked his cousin.

Cersei Lannister:

The Queen was currently in Lord Tywin's solar, just listening to the conversation between her father and brother. Tywin was not pleased with the situation and Jaime was angry at it. Cersei was only watching in amusement, but she herself was annoyed at the northma'sn disrespect at her house. They were discussing how they should proceed with this insult.

While they were talking, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Her father said.

The one entering the door was a huge and heavily-muscled man. The right side of his face was gaunt, with sharp cheekbones and a heavy brow, while the left side was burned and ruined with scars. Slick black flesh waspocked with craters and deep cracks that ooze red and wet, his left ear was only a hole with a stump, and a hint of bone showed on his jaw. The scars extended down to his throat. There was a twisted mass of scars around his left eye, which was still good, not harmed by the fire, but he had no lips on the left side.

"You called for me." The man said.

"Yes," Tywin said in an uncaring manner.

"What have you called him for?" Jaime asked in confusion.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Tywin assured Jaime. "Go prepare for the Melee, we'll continue this conversation later." It was more of an order than anything else.

Jaime stood up and left. Cersei was about to follow behind him, more to find her son than to follow her brother, actually.

"Not you," Tywin spoke again.

Cersei turned around not knowing what her father wanted with her. She then moved to the chair where Jaime was sitting down.

"Two weeks ago, you requested me to find a competent sworn shield to Raziel." Tywin explained. "This is Sandor Clegane. He is the younger brother of Ser Gregor Clegane."

Two weeks ago. The Queen had an awful nightmare about her son getting killed by a random assassin. Later that same day, she went to her father and requested him to find a fierce warrior to protect her son in the years of fosterage. The Mountain was a very deadly and dangerous man but had someone else in mind. Her brother might be a little more obedient.

Raziel Baratheon:

Raziel,Tommen and Tyrion arrived at Lannisport and continued the rest of the way on foot. Raziel held Tommen's hand the entire way, while Tyrion kept walking in front of the two to show the way. Arriving closer to their destination, Raziel spotted a ship from afar.

"Is that Uncle Gerion's ship?" Raziel asked Tyrion.

"Yes, The Laughing Lion. Isn't it beautiful?" Tyrion said with a smile.

"It's so big." Tommen pointed in curiosity.

The three continued to walk until they saw Gerion, Myrcella, Joy and his aunt Lynesse.

"Ah finally, I thought you might have forgotten about me." Uncle Gerion greeted them.

While they approached them, Raziel noticed Myrcella and Joy looking away, avoiding eye contact.

"Can I go with you uncle Gerion?" Little Tommen asked.

"Ho ho ho, as much as I would love your company, I don't think your grandfather or your father would approve." Uncle Gerion explained while Tommen looked down in disappointment. "Besides, I'll need you and Raziel to look after Joy while I'm gone." He said while looking at Joy.

When Raziel moved his head to look at her, she looked red in embarrassment.

* * *

I didn't take long for them to finish the preparations for sail. Gerion was now ready to go inside but not before saying his goodbyes.

First was Tyrion.

"I'll see if I can find you that book you were looking for in Essos," Gerion assured him.

"Why thank you," Tyrion spoke in return.

Then he went to Joy."Now Joy remember. Be a good girl and don't cause any trouble for them, I'll be back before you'll notice." Gerion reassured her.

"I...I will." Joy responded. Raziel could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"I know you will," Gerion added before hugging her.

He then went to Myrcella, Tommen and Lynesse.

"Now my favorite golden nephew and niece. Take care, I'll bring a gift for the two of you when I return." Gerion promised before hugging the two of them at the same time. "You too my Lady." He spoke with Lynesse.

Then he went to Raziel last.

"We didn't have much time to get to know each other. But I hope we can see each other again." Gerion spoke while messing Raziel's hair. "Oh and keep practicing what I taught you, you'll never know when it might come in handy."

"I will," Raziel replied.

Gerion then turned around and entered the ship. It wasn't long before they finally sailed away, as the distance was increasing Gerion was waving off to everyone. But as soon as the ship was far enough,Joy started to sob. As the tears started to come out of her eyes, she quickly tried to wipe them but they wouldn't stop coming. It wasn't long before the others noticed but they only stayed still letting her by herself.

But Raziel didn't like to see her cry because it reminded him too much of Daenerys. So he approached Joy and wrapped his arms around her like he did with Dany on his goodbye. It only took a few seconds for Joy to stop trying to hold her tears and completely start crying. Any of the embarrassment she had early seemed to be gone since she fully accepted Raziel's embrace by putting her head on his shoulder. Raziel could feel her tears wetting his shirt but he didn't care, all he did care was to hold her. But out of nowhere, he felt someone else wrapping their arms around him.

It was Myrcella.

"Sorry for avoiding you." Myrcella whispered in Raziel's ear.

"Me too." Joy also whispered between tears.

"Don't worry about it," Raziel assured them. "Just don't do it again please." Raziel begged.

Raziel was getting lonely without them. He liked playing with Tommen but he got along more with Myrcella.

"As much as seeing the three of you hugging is pretty adorable, we need to go back now," Tyrion spoke up.

The three let go of each other and started to walk the way back to Casterly rock. But before they did Raziel pulled Myrcella and Joy close.

"I fell on purpose." He whispered into their ears before running off. Leaving his two cousins with their surprised expressions.

He was lying. He didn't fall on purpose.

Jorah Mormont:

The Lord of Bear Island was currently preparing himself for the upcoming melee.

"That's a nice sword." Jorah heard a man saying from behind him.

Jorah was sitting in a tavern in Lannisport, drinking a nice cup of ale and cleaning his family sword.

"So is yours," Jorah complimented the sword that was on his hip. "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Whatever it is, I don't have time."

"Even if I could give you the one thing you want?" The man spoke with a tone that Jorah did not like.

"Speak." He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"My name is Denys Drumm of House Drumm of Old Wyk and I have a proposition for you." Jorah was surprised. House Drumm of Old Wyk was a noble house from the Iron Islands.

"What kind of proposition?" Jorah didn't like where this was going.

"What kind things would you be willing to do to have that woman you crowned in tourney?" Denys Drumm spoke with a smile.

Jorah paused a bit and stared the man in the eyes before finally answering. "Anything."

* * *

**A/N: Some questions that I received that I decided to answer.**

**Q: Is this story gonna have more than one OC?**

**A: Yes, but the number will be as low as possible.**

**Q: Is this story gonna have a time skip?**

**A: Only of weeks or months. Each fostering will take it's time.**

**Q: Are you making any more changes to the overall plot? **

**A: This entire story is gonna be composed of What If scenarios. **

**Q: Why is Raziel going to be out for 8 years if there are only Seven Kingdoms.**

**A: Dragonstone with his uncle Stannis.  
**

**Q: Is Essos going be a part of the story.**

**A: Someone has to deal with Viserys.**

**Q: How is he gonna go to Dorne if they hate his family.**

**A: Sorry, It's a spoiler. It will be answered at the end of his stay the Lannisters .**

* * *

_**A special thanks to my beta writter (SpiceHoney**_**) and to everyone that follows and favorites my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: Into the Lion's den (4/5)

Jorah Mormont:

The Lord of Bear Island was in a complicated situation. Right now he was sitting on a tavern drinking ale with an Ironborn.

Denys Drumm was his name. He didn't look older than thirty. He was tall and stout, with slightly blotchy skin, very short dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wore an unremarkable outfit composed of brown trousers, boots and a leather tunic. The only thing standing out for Jorah was his sword. It was a Valyrian steel blade, Red Rain if he wasn't mistaken. The sword of House Drumm, which was stolen by them in a raid. Given the name and coloring, possibly the ancestral sword of House Reyne.

The Tavern was simple enough, just a few tables with some of the other patrons drinking and boasting about how they would win the melee. Jorah just wanted to enjoy a quiet drink before the match. He wasn't stupid, he knew about the consequences of what he did at the joust, and he knew there would be retaliation.

But to him, it was worth it. All because of her. The first time he saw her, he thought she was a goddess come to earth, the Maid herself made flesh. Then she married the bloody Kingslayer, a man who in no possible way was worthy of her. Jorah considered the day she wed Jaime to be the worst day of his life. It hurt him more than the day that his own wife died. He thought about Lynesse every single day after that. He drank himself to sleep almost every night and refused any marriage offers he received.

Then he heard that Tywin Lannister would organize a tourney for the Prince's nameday. He decided to enter. He saw her there, sitting beside the Queen and the Prince. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her son was sitting on her lap, the boy looked like her a bit. Jorah was jealous of that, he wanted that to be their son. But it was the Kingslayer's. He thought about that in the joust, when he came face to face with him. He thought about him touching her, kissing her, and making love to her. The thought filled Jorah with a fury that some may compare to Robert Baratheon's fury when he faced Prince Rhaegar in combat. He defeated the Kingslayer in the joust and crowned her his Queen of love and beauty. As it should have been. The Kingslayer never deserved her, he didn't deserve any of that. He killed the King that he swore to protect and instead of being punished for it, he was rewarded. He was now the heir of the richest family in the kingdoms and had the most beautiful woman as his bride as well.

"What exactly do you want from me anyway?" Jorah asked him.

He spoke with a serious expression. "I need you to hold the fight as long as you can."

"To what purpose?" Jorah asked.

"You'll see after we're done." The man stood up. "I know you don't have any reason to trust me, so I'll give you a token." The man took off his sword and put it on the table. "This is my family's ancestral sword, I'm giving it as a sign of trust."

Jorah didn't know what to make of it. A Valyrian steel sword was not something someone would give off so easily.

"After I accomplish what I'm planning, you will have the woman you desire," Denys spoke with a lot of conviction. "I'm leaving you the sword as a guarantee, but I'm expecting it back when you receive your end of the bargain."

"What exactly is your plan?" Jorah was now very curious.

"It's better that you don't know," Denys answered. "All I need from you is to hold the fight for as long as you can." He explained to Jorah. "Don't worry about the odds. We made sure that the most competent warriors are weakened." He gulped the rest of the ale in his cup. "But the Kingslayer will still have his full strength."

Out of nowhere, a big and powerful looking man with thick arms appeared. "This is Andrik the Unsmiling." Denys introduced him. "He will make sure no one gets between you and the Kingslayer."

"What exactly do you want to accomplish?" Jorah asked him.

"If we meet again, I'll tell you."

Denys and Andrik then turned their back at him and walked out of the tavern.

Jorah just gulped the rest of his ale and left soon after.

Raziel Baratheon:

The Prince was asking about the scar on the face of Sandor Clegane.

"Did it hurt a lot?" Raziel asked, pointing at the scar.

"Yes."

As soon as Raziel came back to Casterly Rock with the others, he was called by his mother in order to introduce his new sworn-shield. Tommen and Joy, cowered behind Raziel and Myrcella grabbed his hand in fear when Sandor showed up. But Raziel wasn't afraid of him, he was actually very curious about how he got that scar. His Aunt Lynesse took Tommen, Joy and Myrcella to get ready for the Melee.

The Queen was taking her son to prepare him for the melee as well. As they arrived in their room, Cersei ordered Sandor to stay by the door and not let anyone inside.

"You need to change those clothes," Cersei ordered her son.

Raziel was just wearing a gray shirt, brown trousers and red shoes. They were more appropriate for playing but not for formal events. Cersei knelt down and removed the shirt off of him.

"What happened to that man's face?" Raziel asked his mother.

"His brother did it," Cersei responded as soon as he asked.

"The Mountain?"

"Yes, now sit down."

Raziel obeyed his mother and sat down on the bed for her to remove his shoes.

"But what happened?" Raziel was a curious child so Cersei was used to him asking a lot of questions.

"The Mountain found him playing with one of his toys, so he shoved the side of Sandor's face into the burning coals of a brazier and held him." Cersei was aware of the story, though Sandor's father explained the burns by claiming that his bedding caught fire. But everyone knew that it was a lie.

"Just because he was playing with one of his toys?" Raziel was shocked at what he just heard.

"Yes."

After answering him, she undid the laces of his trousers. "Don't ask him any questions." Cersei was not exactly sure yet if Sandor was more behaved than his Mad Dog of a brother.

"Okay." and with that Cersei pulled his trousers off, leaving Raziel in his small clothes.

"Why does grandfather keep someone like the Mountain in his service?" Raziel wanted to ask.

"No other knight in the realm inspires such terror in our enemies," Cersei explained.

Raziel stayed quiet after his mother explained. He stood up from his bed and started to put on the other clothes. His mother just sat on the bed watching him change. He started to put on an outfit with the Lannister colors as he did on the feast.

"What's gonna happen to that man?" He asked while putting the trousers on.

"Which man?" Cersei asked.

"The one that gave the crown to Aunt Lynesse."

"If he doesn't die in the tourney, your grandfather will have him killed." Cersei answered as he stood up from the bed. "Do you know why, my cub?" She asked as she knelt down to tie the laces of his trousers.

"Because he disrespected his house," Raziel answered.

Cersei put her hands on Raziel's shoulders. "Our House Raziel." She corrected him while gazing at his blue eyes. "You're a Lannister in blood, remember that." She motioned for him to sit down so she could put his shoes on.

Raziel complied and sat down on the bed. "Why not have him killed before the tourney?" Raziel asked.

"Because your grandfather hopes that your uncle Jaime kills him in the Melee," Cersei told him while she put the shoes on his feet. "It's important to demonstrate our superiority in order to avoid further disrespect."

Raziel just stayed quiet as his mother finished putting his shoes on. He then stood up and she put his shirt on. "I don't think uncle Jaime likes me very much."

"What makes you say that?" Cersei asked.

"Well... a few days ago, I asked him if he could show me some of his techniques with a sword," Raziel explained.

"What did he say?" Cersei asked but she looked a little angry.

"He... Ignored me," Raziel answered. "He's been doing that since we came to Casterly Rock, I ask him something and he just ignores me or pretends that he didn't hear it but I know he did hear me."

His mother stared at him with her green eyes and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Don't worry, I'll have a chat with him." Raziel hoped that he didn't get his uncle into trouble, because his mother wasn't easy when she was angry.

He finally put his last piece of clothing on. A long overtunic. His mother started to do the laces.

"It appears that you and your cousins are speaking again," Cersei spoke as she continued to do the laces on his tunic. "What was the problem you had with them?"

"Ummm..." Raziel really didn't wanna tell his mother about the kiss he gave them. "I made fun of Myrcella when she fell on the floor, she tried to do something that uncle Gerion taught us." It was half-true. "But I apologized and she forgave me."

"I see," Cersei said while she finished with the laces. "All done."

"Shall we leave for the melee now?" Raziel asked.

"We'll go as soon as you tell me what really happened between you and your cousins." She spoke with a smile that freaked Raziel out.

"Ummm... but I did tell you the truth."

"No, you didn't and I don't like it when my son lies to me," Cersei said with a normal tone that disturbed Raziel even more.

"Mo...Mother, I'm no-"

"Enough!" Cersei yelled. "What happened Raziel?"

"Ummmm..." Raziel froze into place under his mother's gaze. He looked down to avoid her eyes.

Cersei just approached him and kneel down again and put her hands on his cheeks and moved his head up to look at her eyes.

"I... She... We bet that if I was able to do it, she would give me one of Tommen's kittens." Raziel started to talk.

"But you weren't able to do it since I don't see you with any kitten." Cersei pointed. "What did she gain if you failed?"

"I..." Raziel paused a bit until he felt his mother pitching his cheeks really hard. "I had to kiss her and Joy."

After he spoke, she stopped pinching his cheeks and caressed the same spot. "Was that so hard?" She asked with a smile.

"No..." He spoke with a low voice.

"Good boy." Cersei spoke while staring at his eyes.

And with that, his mother approached her face and pressed her lips into his. It wasn't a chaste kiss like the one that he gave Dany, Myrcella and Joy. It was a long kiss and she put her tongue into his mouth. She's been kissing him like that since he was four, he used to find it gross but after some time he grew used to it and even enjoyed it. This one was longer than usual and it felt like her tongue was entangled with his. After some time, her lips finally came off of him and he started to gasp for air.

"Let's go, my cub." She came back to her sweetness of early which made Raziel relieved.

She extended her hand for him to take it. He did without hesitation and the two left the room right away.

* * *

The Prince and the Queen quickly got to the arena. Cersei told her son to go to his seat with the rest of her family while she went to speak with his grandfather. Raziel obeyed and went to the family seats where his grandfather, uncle and cousins were sitting.

Raziel got close and noticed both Myrcella and Joy, they noticed him as well and waved at him.

"Hello." Raziel greeted them. He looked around a bit and noticed that Tommen wasn't there. "Where's Tommen?"

"He couldn't find Ser Pounce, so he went looking for him. "Myrcella told him. "Mother decided to help."

"I see," Raziel said. If they did't find him until after the Melee, he would help them look too. Raziel adored Ser Pounce.

The three sat down on the chairs, Raziel stood in the middle of the two. He noticed that Joy looked sad. He quickly wrapped her into another hug. "He will be back, don't worry," Raziel whispered in her ear.

Joy hugged him back. "I know."

The two let go of each other. But there was something that Raziel was curious about.

"Hey, Myrcella."

"What?" She moved her head to stare into her eyes.

"Why... Did you bet a kiss?" Raziel was very curious about it. He knew what he would have gotten from the bet if he managed to do it, but why would she want a kiss?

"Ummm..." She glanced away quickly. "I... always wanted to kiss a Prince." She spoke while looking down. "Like... in the stories."

"Oh..." Raziel understood a bit. "And you, Joy?"

"She said she would give me one of her dresses if I accepted." Joy explained. Now that she mentioned, she's wearing a really beautiful dress which is surprising since she always wore simple ones.

Now Raziel wanted to know one more thing.

"Did you girls like kissing me?" Raziel asked while scratching his head.

Instantly Myrcella and Joy looked away embarrassed.

"Umm... Yes." Myrcella said.

"Me...Too." Joy replied.

Raziel smiled a bit.

Jaime Lannister:

The Kingslayer was waiting for the melee to start with his longsword at hand. All he needed was for the trumpet sound. He just observed his opponent, the Lord of Bear Island. Jaime was hoping to fight him, but if one of the two got taken down before, he wouldn't have the chance. He knew that his father would have him killed as soon as the tourney ended. He was just wondering who he would send if it ever came to that. This was a Melee on foot which should make things easier than on horseback.

He waited a few more minutes until the trumpet was finally blown. All the combatants charged at each other.

The first one to charge at Jaime was a Frey wielding a short sword. He always found that weasel looking family pathetic and the fact his aunt was married to one of them was really annoying. He wondered when his aunt Genna would return to Casterly Rock from the Twins. She had written that she was eager to meet Raziel. Jaime didn't have any difficult taking down the Frey. He parried Frey's attack and hit him in the forehead with the pommel of his sword, knocking him out cold.

He then moved for the second opponent as a member of House Banefort. Jaime noticed due to his dark hood that most members wear. He was wielding a poleaxe. He charged at Jaime just like the Frey did, but Jaime could tell that he was much more skilled. He swung the poleaxe at him but Jaime was able to dodge it. The moment he moved back Banefort stabbed Jaime with the tip of the poleaxe. Luckily for Jaime, it didn't penetrate his armor completely. Though Jaime did feel the tip cut through the skin. The Banefort then attempted to stab him one more time but Jaime deflected using his sword and grabbed the poleaxe slightly below the blade,and then pulled the Banefort close and sliced his face with his sword.

Moving now to the third opponent, this time it was a Payne. Cedric Payne if Jaime wasn't mistaken. He was wielding a longsword and shield. Jaime didn't wait and decided to charge at him first. Cedric did a good job defending Jaime's attacks, but it was only a matter of time until he got hit because Jaime was far more skilled than him. After a few seconds, the two ended up clashing their swords. The moment they did, Jaime raised the hilt of his blade and trapped Cedric's sword underneath his shoulder. He Then put the edge on his wrist and spun out, applying a great amount of pressure on it and making him let go of his sword. Jaime tossed the sword away, leaving Cedric with only a shield. Cedric refused to yield and attempted to look confident. Jaime, on the other hand, started to chuckle at the Knight's attempt to be brave. Jaime just lunged his sword at him and Cedric blocked it with his moment he did, Jaime punched him in the face with his left fist, knocking him out completely.

Now he moved to his fourth opponent. The man he wanted to fight, Jorah Mormont. He was carrying a bastard sword, it was no doubt Valyrian steel. It had a bear's head for the pommel.

The moment Jaime charged at him. he could tell that Jorah was the most skilled one he was going to face today. As soon as they got close to each other, they started to deliver several blows toward each other. Both were skillfully deflecting each other's attacks. Jaime was slightly at a disadvantage in this fight because of his sword. Jorah's sword had a longer reach and the sword being Valyrian steel meant that it was both lighter and sharper. But Jaime knew that the sword was only as good as his wielder and Jorah was a skilled swordsman. However Jorah was also at a disadvantage: Jaime was wearing a full plate armor made of the finest steel while Jorah was in mail as well as gauntlets, greaves, and a flat-topped greathelm of dark grey steel. It gave Jaime an advantage in terms of protection.

They clashed some more until Jorah actually tried to tackle Jaime into the ground. But for Jaime's luck, Jorah dropped his sword in the attempt. Jaime was about to seize that opportunity, but Jorah was stronger than Jaime and predicted the move. Jorah managed to tackle Jaime into the ground, making him drop his sword as well. Jorah quickly drew his dagger and attempted to stab Jaime in the neck, where the armor didn't cover. Jaime quickly grabbed his arms while trying to force the blade back on him.

For Jaime's luck, another competitor ended up bumping into the two, pushing Jorah off of him. Jaime quickly stood up and went to grab his sword. He then took a good look into his saviour. It was another Frey. He then noticed a big and powerful man with thick arms wearing a Greathelm that covered his face, a mystery knight. At second glance he saw the Frey was fighting him and got pushed into them by accident.

"Maybe my luck is finally starting to change," Jaime said to himself.

It wasn't long before Jorah stood up and also grabbed his sword. He charged at Jaime again, and the two engaged in another clash of swords. The pair started to deflect each other's blows again but this time, Jaime landed a hit that made Jorah's helmet come off. He swung his sword at Jaime again, but Jaime grabbed him by the wrist. When Jaime tried to slice him, Jorah also grabbed his wrist. With hands locked, Jaime headbutted Jorah in the face with his helmet. While Jorah is stunned, Jaime grabbed the edge of his sword and flipped around, then swung it with all his strength, hitting him in the cheek with the crossguard of his sword, knocking him out completely.

The Kingslayer then stopped for a second to regain his breath. He took a look at the Lord of Bear Island, he was almost sure that he fractured his cheekbone. But Jaime didn't really care, he just lifted his sword to finish him off.

He turned his head around and noticed that there was only one combatant left in the Melee. The Mystery Knight. Jaime quickly prepared himself for him.

"I yield." The mystery knight said with a very calm voice.

Jaime was confused, but he had to admit he was a bit disappointed he would fight the man. However he did use all of his energy in his fight with Jorah Mormont and that would have given that Mystery knight a very good chance of beating him.

The Mystery knight then grabbed Jorah Mormont and dragged him out of the Arena. Jaime assumed the Mystery Knight was a northman or something.

* * *

Jaime was declared the winner of the Melee. He went back to remove his armor and had the maester to treat his injuries. He was pleased, he hadn't had a decent fight like that in some time. His father would probably be pleased that Jaime beat the Northman though he would probably get a lecture for not killing him. Jaime didn't care to be honest.

On his way he heard some noises. It was the sound voices. Jaime was wondering what was going on.

He followed the voices until he found several servants and guards close to a room. He was trying to understand what was going on. Jaime got a little closer and noticed Myrcella crying in Raziel's shoulder. He walked towards them in order to see what was going on.

"Myrcella?" She quickly lifted her head to look at him and ran towards him. Jaime quickly grabbed his daughter into a hug. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Jaime asked her.

Myrcella just kept crying.

"Raziel, what happened?" Jaime asked his nephew.

He just stayed quiet as well.

Jaime quickly let go of his daughter in order to check what was going on. She quickly hugged Raziel again. Jaime walked to the room where the ruckus was coming from. He quickly saw his brother standing close to the door drinking.

"Tyrion, what's going on?" Jaime asked his little brother.

Tyrion just gulped down some wine. "You better see yourself." He sounded sad, which made Jaime even more worried.

He entered the room and saw...

His wife Lynesse dead on the floor.

Jaime was paralyzed by the sight. She was just laying there with her a giant cut on her stomach. His father was standing beside her looking furious and his sister was emotionless looking at her.

"Wh...What...What happened!?" Jaime asked in confusion.

His father just looked at him with his pale green eyes.

Jaime then stared at his sister for answers.

"We don't know who killed her." She answered without changing her expression. "But we have bigger problems."

"What?" Jaime asked.

"Whoever killed her." Tywin finally spoke. "Took your son too."

* * *

**A/N: I received a few more questions that I decided to answer.  
**

**Q: Is Raziel based on someone or a character of a different series?**

**A: His name comes from the protagonist of the game, Soul Reaver. Most of his character traits are from other characters that I'm a fan of, from several different series. But honestly his entire character is mostly composed of him being the opposite of Joffrey.**

**Q: Is he gonna go to the Iron Islands?**

**A: Yes. But he won't go during his years of Fosterage.**

**Q: What is the order of the Fosterages?**

**A: I don't wanna spoil. All I'm going to say is that, North will be the last one.**

**Q: Is Raziel going to get a ****_Valyrian Steel _sword?**

**A: Yes.  
**

**Q: Is there going to be any character bashing in the story?  
**

**A: No. I hate that shit.**

_**If you guys have any more questions, feel free to message me with it. **_**_Special thanks to everyone who's reading my story and a even more special thanks to my beta reader_ (_SpiceHoney_**)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4: Into the Lion's den (5/5)

Jorah Mormont:

Everything was dark, no light could be seen. It felt like he was falling. Where was he? How did he get there?

"Jorah." He heard a voice call him.

"Father?" Jorah quickly recognized his father Jeor Mormont's voice.

"Jorah, how could you my son.?" The disappointment in his father's voice felt like a knife stabbing him in his heart.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Jorah asked in return.

"I did tell you once," his voice was calm and emotionless, it didn't feel like he was talking to him. "The things we love destroy us every time, son. Remember that." His voice echoed before disappearing completely.. That place felt like an abyss. He was struggling to breathe. He couldn't hear, see or feel anything. No, he could feel something. A feeling.

Dread.

* * *

After what it felt like an eternity, Jorah Mormont finally opened his eyes and was able to see. But the moment he did, he felt an intense pain on his face. It felt like someone had punched him in the same exact spot a hundred times. He tried to lift himself up from the bed that he was laying. He sat down and looked at his surroundings. He was in a castle, no doubt about it. But it was very unkempt, the walls were dirty and it looked like no one lived there for a long time. He was trying to piece it together on how he got there.

Suddenly, he remembered. He was fighting the Kingslayer in the Melee and... He lost. The Kingslayer knocked him out by hitting him with the crossguard of his sword as if it were a war hammer. That was the origin of the pain that he was feeling. Jorah was sure his cheekbone was broken. He softly touched the wound and noticed it was bandaged.

He needed to find out whose castle this was. He also remembered the encounter he had before the fight. Denys Drumm was his name, the Ironborn he met at the tavern.

While Jorah was deep in thought, the same man entered the room.

"Good, you're awake." He spoke as he approached Jorah. "If you had been unconscious for one more day, I would have given up on you."

"One more day?" Jorah asked in confusion. "How long was I out?"

"Six days." Jorah widened his eyes at the revelation. "Andrik brought you here after the Kingslayer beat you." Jorah couldn't believe that he was unconscious for so long.

"Why did you help me?" Jorah was curious. The Ironborn aren't exactly known for their kindness.

"I didn't do it for you Lord Mormont," he spoke with an emotionless expression. "I have a plan and your death would only complicate it."

Jorah remembered Drumm asked him to hold on the fight for as long as he could. Jorah didn't really do it to help him, the fight did drag on because he and the Kingslayer fought with all their might. Jorah actually wanted to kill him, he even managed to tackle him into the ground and almost kill him with his dagger. But he was interrupted by the Ironborn that was with Drumm, Andrik was his name if he was not mistaken. Jorah almost managed to stab the Kingslayer neck with the dagger but then Andrik toss it a Frey at him and made him come off of him.

"Are you going to tell me what do you hope to accomplish?" Even with everything, Jorah still wanted to know.

"Revenge" He spoke while standing in front of Jorah.

Jorah didn't really understand. "Who do you want to avenge?"

He had a sad look before finally speaking. "I too, Jorah Mormont, loved someone." He paused, leaning into a wall. "But as oppose to you, the person I loved was a man." Jorah himself was surprised by that. "This man's name was Reynard Hill. He was named after his uncle Reynard Reyne." Jorah's eyes widened for what he just heard. Reynard Reyne was a Knight from House Reyne and the youngest son of Lord Robert Reyne. "His father was the last lord of Castemere, Roger Reyne." Roger Reyne, known as the Red Lion, was a Lord of Castamere and head of House Reyne. He was a famous Knight and considered one of the deadliest men of the Westernlands. "You must already know, don't you, Reynard was the bastard son of Roger Rayne, The last Lord of Castamere." As he kept talking, Jorah couldn't help but be surprised by the story he was hearing. "When house Rayne was destroyed..." He paused for a second. "I don't need to explain to you how it happened do I?"

"No, I heard that cursed song." The song was The Rains of Castamere. It was about the fall of Castamere. Tywin ignored Reynard Reyne's terms after his brother's surprise attack failed and instead ordered his men to seal the entrances of the mines. When all entrances were blocked with tons of stone, earth, and soil, leaving no way in or out, Tywin had his men dam a nearby stream and divert it to the nearest mine entrance. Water easily found its way through the tiny gaps in the rubble that blocked the mouth of the entrance. Lannister men stationed at the most distant entrances claimed they could hear faint screaming and shouting, but by daybreak, there was nothing but silence. None of the three hundred men, women, and children within ever emerged from the mines again. As commanded by Tywin, the castle on the surface was set ablaze. That was how the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt ended.

"Good. When house Rayne was destroyed, a certain mistress Roger Rayne had, He took her and made her his the moment he laid his eyes on her, but not less than a year later, the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt happened. She of course fled, she wouldn't risk her son's life because the father was a fucking idiot. She fled Castemere before Roger retreated after being defeated by Tywin, and got as far away as she could with her son. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. She ended up taking shelter in a village in the far northwest of the Westerlands. A village that my father, Dunstan Drumm raided a day after she arrived." Jorah was listening very closely to the story.``My father was swooped by her for some reason, so he decided to make her his salt wife. The first one since my mother died. She didn't fight him when he was taking her, she just begged him to let her take her son too. My father agreed in exchange for her full devotion. Turns out, my father ended up liking her more than he ever did my mother. She liked him too, she said that he was much gentler with her than the Red Lion ever was, which was a surprise even to me." Jorah was actually surprised by that as well, since Ironborn aren't known for being gentle. "Her son Reynard and I, we became inseparable, we did everything together. I was closer to him than I ever was with my brother, but then." Jorah lift one of his brows for that. "He kissed me. We were walking on a beach, talking about something that I cannot remember, no matter how hard I try. He told me I was the most important person in his life, then he kissed me," Jorah just stayed quiet. "I didn't hate it, I returned right away." He paused. "Don't you dare judge! The woman you claimed to be in love with was married." His voice became a bit hostile.

"I won't." Jorah would be a hypocrite if he did. "What happened to him?" Jorah wanted to know.

"Death." He closed his eyes when he said that. "Killed by the Kingslayer during that fucking rebellion." Jorah could sense the deep sadness in his voice when he said that. "Father killed by the father, son killed by the son. What a fucking irony." Jorah was inclined to agree..

"How did it happened?" Jorah knew that he was asking too many questions but he himself was curious since he was at the rebellion as well.

"Me and Reynard were together during the battle, watching each other's back like we always did. My father sent me to aid Rodrik Harlaw in the defence of the castle of Ten Towers, in the island of Harlaw." Denys explained to Jorah.

"The Lannisters were the ones that attacked that castle." Jorah remembered.

"The Kingslayer led the assault at the castle and Reynard, the moment he saw the Kingslayer, cut through all the soldiers in order to get to him." Denys continued.. "He and the Kingslayer fought each other, but..." He paused again. "Reynard was no match for him, the Kingslayer gutted him like a pig in seconds." A small tear escapes from the Ironborn's eye but he quickly wiped it away. "Me, I got crossbow bolt at my back which incapacitated me. They found me at the end of the battle bleeding at the ground."

Jorah now understood, well partially.. But there was one thing that he didn't really understand. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Follow me, I'll show you." He walked towards the door of the room and signalled Jorah to follow him.

Jorah stood up with a bit of difficulty, still feeling the pain in his cheek. But he could walk normally, he followed Denys Drumm. "Where are we anyway?"

"Tarbeck Hall."

* * *

The Lord of Bear Island followed the Heir of House Drumm. It led him to the middle of the ruins of Tarbeck Hall. Another result of the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt.

Jorah heard a few stories of the event. Supposedly Lady Ellyn Tarbeck expected a long siege. She sent ravens to Castamere, asking her brothers Roger and Reynard for help. When Kevan Lannister arrived under a peace banner demanding her surrender, she laughed at him, telling him: "You are not the only lions in the West, ser. My brothers are coming, and their claws are just as long and sharp as yours". However, Tywin had siege engines prepared in less than a day. These were used to throw a great boulder over the walls onto Tarbeck Hall's aged keep, bringing the castle down upon Ellyn and her son, Tion. All resistance ended and the gates were thrown open, and Tywin commanded the castle be put to the torch. For a day and night, the flames burned until nothing was left of Tarbeck Hall except a blackened empty shell.

"Why you're using a ruined castle?" Jorah asked Denys.

"It wasn't fully ruined, there are some parts that are still somewhat standing." He told Jorah as the two of them kept walking. "It's only temporary anyway."

Jorah turned his gaze and saw a few Ironborn men. Five in total, two were drinking, three were throwing a hand axe at each other. Jorah didn't wanna know why. As he kept on following Denys, he noticed the other Ironborn that was with him. Andrik was leaning against a wall with an axe beside him. As they get closer to him, Andrik said something at his ear. Whatever it was, he just nodded and stayed still. Denys led Jorah to the door.

Jorah could tell the door led to a dungeon or something. He wondered what Denys wanted to show him. The two quickly descended down the stairs that led them to below the castle. Jorah was right, it was the dungeons.

That part of the Castle was in ruins, there were several crumbling parts, and it looked like that was the most damaged part of the castle. And Denys kept leading Jorah deeper into the bowels of the castle. As they arrived at the last cell, Jorah was shocked by what he saw in there. It was Lynesse's son, locked in the cell sleeping at the arms of a woman. Judging by her clothes, Jorah concluded she was a handmaiden.

"What is-" Before Jorah could finish his question, he felt a strong blow at the back of his head, everything went dark.

Tyrion Lannister:

It had been six days since his brother's wife, Lynesse was killed and his nephew was taken. It has been a complete mess in Casterly Rock ever since. His father was completely furious, not only by the fact that someone managed to invade Casterly Rock, but also to kill a member of their house and kidnap another.

"Your turn."

The Imp was now sitting in a room playing Cyvasse with the Prince. Cyvasse was a game that originates from Volantis. Tyrion saw two men playing at Lannisport when he was visiting a brothel there and he got interested. It took him almost two whole bags of silver to buy it from them. He picked on the game quickly and taught Myrcella how to play it. Four days ago, he taught Raziel as well, and the two have been playing a lot since them.

Tyrion moved his elephant. "Where are Myrcella and Joy?" Tyrion asked his nephew.

"Joy is playing with Tommen's kittens and Myrcella is in her room." Raziel said while trying to figure out his next move.

Myrcella was devastated after her mother's death and her brother's disappearance. She'd been crying herself to sleep and not eating much. She also became somewhat reclusive, not talking or spending much time with Raziel or Joy anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Tyrion asked.

Raziel just shrugged his shoulders and moved his piece - the light horse. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Tyrion said as he moved a spearmen. "And pretending to be won't do you any good."

Raziel just stayed quiet and moved one more piece. He moved his dragon. "I'm worried about Tommen, and what's going to happen with Myrcella if something happens to him."

"We all are," Tyrion spoke as he gulped a cup of wine. "But I can guarantee you that my Lord father won't rest until Tommen is found." If there was one thing that Tywin Lannister cared about more than anything in the world, was his family's reputation and legacy.

With that Tyrion moved one more piece, killing Raziel's King. "I win."

"Again." Raziel spoke in a low voice. Tyrion and him already played this game several times, but Tyrion always won.

"One more?" Tyrion asked.

"No, I'm going to go check on Joy." Raziel said as he stood up from the table.

"Yes, I think I'm going to go visit someone as well." This someone that Tyrion is talking about is a whore in Lannisport.

"Okay, see you later uncle Tyrion." He smiled at him and waved before leaving the room.

Tyrion grew surprisingly fond of his sister's son this last few days. The two had been spending a lot of time together since the tragedy. Since Cersei spent most of her time in their father's solar with Jaime discussing the current circumstances. He himself missed little Tommen and was hoping that his father discovered where he was soon.

Tyrion finished the cup of wine and left the room to make his way to Lannisport.

* * *

His ride towards Lannisport was as unremarkable as it would get. It was quick and uninterrupted, and he was fine with it. He made his way to the brothel that he'd been visiting for years. But before he went in, he decided to have another drink in a tavern just around the corner. He walked past several merchants until he entered the tavern.

He quickly found an empty table and ordered spiced honey wine, which was a famous drink in Lannisport. Soon a serving wench with a nice pair of breasts came with his drink.

As he drank, he looked around the place. It wasn't very full but there were a fair amount of people there.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Tyrion overheard someone speaking behind him.

"I'm telling you, there was a group of Ironborn's here yesterday." Tyrion turned around a bit and noticed two men talking.

They were similar in appearance, probably brothers. One was bald and had a long beard, the other had long hair and a clean face. He observed then and noticed the bald man was wearing poor quality armor, and Tyrion assumed the man was a hedge knight. The long-haired one on the other hand was wearing raw wool.

Tyrion couldn't help but eavesdrop in their conversation.

"What the hell do you mean? Ironborns, here?" The bald man asked him.

"Yes, I noticed because of the hand axes they were carrying." The long-haired one spoke.

The hand axe was a common weapon but Ironborn had a slightly preferation to them, because of a game called finger dance. It It was played by at least two people who threw a hand axe at each other. One must catch the axe or leap over it without missing a step. Tyrion read about it in a book about the Ironborn.

"But that doesn't mean anything."

"One of them was carrying a shield with a blazon of A bone hand, white on red." The long-haired one explained.

"And?"

"That is the coat at arms of house Drumm."

Tyrion was just listening closely to the conversation. Trying to understand what a house of the Iron Islands was doing in Lannisport, especially after their failed rebellion not long ago.

"House Drumm? Isn't that the one who has that red Valyrian steel sword?"

"That's the one."

The bald man gulped his cup before speaking again. "A few days ago, I saw a man carrying that sword."

"Who?"

Tyrion started to gulp down the rest of his wine. This conversation had become a bit boring, he decided to just finish the drink and make his way to the brothel.

"Jorah Mormont."

Tyrion nearly choked with his drink when he heard that name.

Raziel Baratheon:

The prince was currently in his cousin's room. He was practicing the tumbling tricks that his great uncle had taught him. Joy was just sitting with Boots and Lady Whiskers, watching him.

Raziel did a cartwheel, two back handsprings and a he finished Joy clapped.

Raziel then made his way to sit on the bed with Joy. Boots and Lady Whiskers quickly went to his lap. He patted their head softly.

"They really like it when you pat them." Joy told him.

"Well, Mother said I have really soft hands." He remembers all of the times that his mother asked him to touch her in some spot that she pointed.

Joy grabbed Raziel's hands and put them on her cheek. "They are pretty soft."

"Told you." Raziel removed his hand and put them back on the kittens.

He took a look at her and noticed something. "You're still wearing that dress."

"It's my favorite now." She explained. "I don't get many nice things, some gifts from my father and Myrcella, but not many." She told him while touching the dress. "I mean, I think it's why Myrcella wanted me to kiss you too."

"What?" Raziel was confused.

"Myrcella told me that not many girls get to kiss a prince like in the stories, and she's always giving me gifts since we were little, I guess having my first kiss with a prince was another one." She explained. "I think she does that to make it up to me."

"Make it up to you? What do you mean?" Raziel asked.

"When me and Myrcella met, she wasn't kind to me. She kept throwing in my face that I was a bastard and that I couldn't touch her things." She explained to him with a sad look. "Then one day, I was playing with one of her dolls while I waited for my father and she saw me. She got very angry and hit me with a vase."

Raziel was listening, but he himself was not believing what he was hearing. He just couldn't imagine Myrcella doing something like this.

"The vase broke and some of the sharps ended up cutting me." Joy explained but Raziel still couldn't believe it. "The Maester took care of the cuts and Myrcella has been giving me gifts ever since."

"Umm..." Raziel didn't really believe her.

"You don't believe me?" Joy stood up from the bed and removed the top of her dress. Raziel could see three scars on her, one was a straight line below her left rib, one was a curved shaped cut, a little above her hip and the last one was on her back. She quickly put the top back on and sat back on the bed.

Raziel himself was surprised by all that he heard. "Are you... still mad at her?" It was strange for him to imagine Myrcella doing something like that.

"No. She's been nice to me ever since." Joy said as she started to pat Boots again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Raziel replied.

"Some... Highborns don't really like bastards very much." Joy was talking while grabbing Lady Whiskers off his lap. "But you didn't have a problem with me, not like Myrcella had in the beginning."

"Are you asking me why I didn't have a problem?" Raziel was quick to ask.

Joy nodded..

"It's just like your father said." Raziel quickly answered. "She's still your family no matter what her last name is." He tried to do his best impression of her father, which made her laugh.

Joy stoped laughing and approached Raziel's ear. "Don't tell Myrcella but... you're my favorite cousin." She whispered in his ear with a very low voice, like a secret that only he could hear.

Raziel turned his gaze to her, he stared at her dark green eyes a bit before smiling.

Cersei Lannister:

The Queen was in the solarium with her father and brother again. This time she was just there to know how her father would perceive this. As if the Northerner's disrespect wasn't bad enough, now someone invaded Casterly Rock and killed a member of their family and took another.

Cersei had no love for Lynesse Hightower. But her death would cause the other houses to perceive them as weak, and the abduction of Tommen who was Jaime's only male heir just made it much worse.

Her father explained to them as soon as they entered the solarium how it had occurred. Apparently someone took one of Tommen's cats and used it as bait to attract him and his mother to a room. The majority of the guards were in the tourney guarding their Queen,Prince and Lord. The guards who remained at the Rock were easily taken down by whoever took Tommen. Tywin suspected it was a group of either three or four, and the plan was to take Lynesse and Tommen but Lynesse resisted and that's why they killed her. The Maester checked her body and found several signs of a struggle and the cut that killed her was from an axe.

Her Lord father had been taking several measures to find him. He hasn't informed her what those measures were which angered her deeply. She was just sitting at her father's council with a few people in there. The only one of notice was her uncle Kevan who finally returned from whatever he was. Apparently her Lord father had sent him to do some negotiations. She was not aware of the nature of those negotiations, however.

The discussion was going nowhere since no one had a single idea of where Tommen could be or why he was taken in the first place. It was pointed out the intruders didn't gothere to kill, since Lynesse's death was the result of resisting the abduction. It didn't look like they were going to ransom for his return either. Since her Lord father wouldn't exactly give in to it and since it had been almost a week and they haven't received a single raven requesting it.

Her brother didn't grieve much for his wife. He was fond of her but didn't love her and her death angered him more than anything. The one who was the most affected by it was definitely her niece. The Queen paid a visit to her and the two talked. Cersei wondered if she should convince her husband and father to betrothed Raziel to her. Having her son married to a Lannister would have increased their influence and it would be easy to manipulate the girl to do her will. But she quickly decided against it because Robert was completely focused on the idea of marrying Raziel with the daughter of his best friend, Eddard Stark. A shame, she could tell that her niece would be thrilled with the idea of being Queen.

Her precious little cub had been spending too much time with her uncle's bastard. He used to spend time with all of his cousins but with one missing and the other depressed in her bed, Raziel had to content himself with the company of a bastard. The Queen didn't like it, but she didn't want to upset her perfect black lion. If he wanted to spend time with some lowly bastard girl, so be it. At least she's a baseborn from a member of House Lannister.

The Queen didn't know much about Joy Hill. Though she did hear about an incident involving Myrcella hitting her with a vase that caused her several cuts because she caught the bastard touching her things. She couldn't falter her niece, the bastard should have known her place but apparently the weak girl felt bad about the bastard and started to treat her nicely and give her gifts. Cersei though it was pathetic. A bastard touches a noble girl's possession and she's now rewarded by it. If it had happened to Cersei, she would have ordered the girl's death.

And if that wasn't enough, she got to kiss her perfect son. She thought that he, unfortunately, inherited his father's taste in women. Let boys be boys if Raziel wants highborn or lowborn girls, he can have whatever he desires.

The Queen's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door opening. It was her imp of a brother.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussio-" He was panting, it appeared that he ran to get there.

"What is it?" Her father didn't look pleased and Tyrion better have a good reason to interrupt them.

He took a few deep breaths before speaking. "I heard something in Lannisport and I think it has something to do with Tommen."

Everyone stayed quiet and her lord father just signalled for him to sit down. He obeyed and quickly walked towards an empty chair.

"Speak." Her father spoke with a cold voice.

"I was drinking at a tavern at Lannisport," Tyrion started to explain and everyone in the room paid close attention. "I ended up hearing a conversation between a hedge Knight and his brother. They were talking about seeing a group of Ironborns in the tavern." When he finished what he said, the majority of the people in the room were surprised. "One of them said that one of their shields had A bone hand, white on red brazed on it."

"That's the symbol of House Drumm of Old Wyk." One of the men said. Old Wyk was one of the islands that make up the Iron Islands.

"Yes, they have a Valyrian steel sword don't they?" Tyrion asked them.

"Yes. Red Rain." Jaime finally spoke after spending most of the meeting quiet.

"The Hedge Knight claimed he saw Jorah Mormont with that sword." Jaime was wide-eyed when he heard that. "You think... He has something to do with them?" Tyrion asked.

The room stayed quiet, everyone eyed each other. Until her father stood up from his chair. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What do you think, father?" Cersei finally spoke as well. She had spent most of this pointless meetings quiet, but now they had something they could possibly use.

Tywin stared at the council "All of you, out." Tywin spoke. Quickly they all stood up and left. "Not you three." He spoke to his children.

Cersei sat closer than she was before in order to start the real discussion.

"So, what do you think?" Jaime asked his father.

"I think the Northerner might have made a deal with the Ironborn." Tywin spoke in a low voice.

"But what sort of deal would that be?" Jaime asked.

"Answer me that yourself, what do you think the Lord of bear island wanted?" Tywin obviously knew the answer and so did Cersei but Jaime was struggling since he couldn't think about it which frustrated Cersei.

"Your wife." Tyrion spoke when Jaime was taking too long to answer.

"Exactly."

Jaime paused for a second. He seemed like he was thinking about something.

"During your fight, there was a mystery knight that was attacking anyone that was charging towards you two." Tyrion spoke up.

"He also dragged the Northerner after you beat him." Tywin added.

"What exactly are you two thinking it really happened?" Cersei asked, she could understand parts of it but not all of it.

Tywin started at Cersei and Jaime before saying. "The Northerner was holding the fight, and while we were all distracted, a group of Ironborn invaded Casterly Rock and attempted to abduct both Lynesse and Tommen, but it went wrong and Lynesse was killed in the process." The entire story made sense to them but there was one thing she could not understand.

"But how did the Ironborn got in?" Jaime asked the exact thing that Cersei couldn't understand.

"That part is still a mystery." Tywin in a calm voice. But Cersei could tell that her father would not rest until he discovered.

"It doesn't really matter how they got inside, what really matters is getting Tommen back." Tyrion quickly replied to their father.

"But we still have no idea where they went." Jaime argued.

"Actually, I do have an idea of where they might be." Tywin spoke.

All of them turned their gaze towards their father.

"I received a raven yesterday from Gawen Westerling, apparently his son was chasing an animal while hunting and the animal led him to Tarbeck Hall." Tywin started to explain to his children. Most of them were surprised because Tarbeck Hall has been abandoned since Tywin destroyed the castle. "Apparently he saw people taking refuge in there."

"Surely you don't think it could be the exact group of Ironborns that we are looking for?" The Queen asked her father. It just seemed so stupid, to hide on a castle abandoned for years, and think no one would notice their presence there. Cersei knew Ironborns weren't known for their brains but that's a giant level of stupidity. Especially for a group that managed to invade Casterly Rock.

"I'm not sure, Lord Westerling is waiting for my response on how to perceive it." Tywin said to Cersei. "I'm sending the two of you to check." Tywin was speaking to both Tyrion and Jaime.

"What?" Tyrion asked in confusion.

"You and your brother will go to the Crag in order to check this group that took refuge at Tarbeck Hall." Tywin explained.

Tommen Lannister:

It was dark and cold, the woman that he was with was shivering. Tommen saw a big and ugly man killing his mother. He cried until there weren't any more tears in his eyes. He saw the man who gave his mother a crown of roses get hit in the head and put on a cell beside his.

He was hungry.

He was afraid.

He missed his mother, his sister, his cousins.

"What are we going to do with the Northerner?" Tommen heard someone ask.

"I was planning on delivering that woman he wanted but the fucking fool fucked with everything and killed her." He heard a man speak. "I chopped his head off with my sword when he told me." He was angry. "We'll keep him here until our plan is done. He doesn't deserve to die, seeing as he helped us, but he will become a problem once he finds what happened to her" He kept hearing the man speaking but he didn't understand. "If he causes too much trouble we'll kill him."

"How much longer until your father and brother arrive?"

"Three days."

"Three more days in this fucking castle."

* * *

**More Questions and Answers:**

**Q: I really like the tourney fights, are you familiar with HEMA?**

**A: I'm a Martial Arts enthusiast, most of the characters in my stories have knowledge in martial arts. I studied a bit of HEMA myself and searched tecniques to use in the fights.**

**Q: Will there be multiple love interest in the story for Raziel?**

**A: I wouldn't call it "Love interests." But I guess I have to say Yes since it would take too long to explain.**

**Q: I know it's a spoiler but where will it be the next fostering?**

**A: I'll give you a tip: "It stretched before them to the misty east, a tranquil land of rich black soil, wide slow-moving rivers, and hundreds of small lakes that shone like mirrors in the sun, protected on all sides by its sheltering peaks."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter will probably be the messier so far. My Beta Reader just told me that she can't beta for me (or anyone at the moment.)**

**So I'm really sorry if you find a lot of grammatical mistakes on this chapter. English is my second language.**

**Currently, I'm on the search for a new beta. If any reader with decent grammar is interested, just message me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Paying with Iron and Gold (1/3)

Raziel Baratheon:

The Crown Prince was on the training yard about to spar with one of the squires present there. The squire was two years older than himself but Raziel was OK to be in a disadvantage, he was the youngest one in the training yard so he didn't really have anyone else. You don't get to choose your opponents in a actual fight, that was something that Ser Barristan Selmy told him once.

"Ready... GO!"

The squire charged at him without mercy and tried to swing the sword clumsily at him. Raziel easily parry the attack and hits the squire in the leg with the sparring sword.

"AHRH!" He yells in pain after Raziel's attack. He swings the sword again with the same level of clumsiness from early which in response Raziel swiftly dodged the attack by moving his head down and followed by hitting him on the rip. "AAHHG! Dammit!" He yelled again in both pain and anger.

"You swing that like a flail." Raziel commented, it wasn't meant to be a insult but a observation but the squire apparently took it as a insult as he again swings the sparring sword at Raziel who easily deflects his clumsy blows. The squire was starting to annoy Raziel with his anger, this is supposed to be a training match but he's taking personally. As he keeps deflecting his attacks, Raziel sees a opening and decides to attack. He deflects the attack one more time before swinging the sword at the squire's forearm, which caused him to drop the sword.

"AAAHHHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"That's enough." Benedict Broom, the master-at-arms at Casterly Rock spoke. "The Prince is the winner." He announces Raziel as the winner of the match. He then reproaches the squire to talk to him. "Tell me, what were you mistakes in this match?" The master-at-arms asked him.

"I... I don't know." He told him as Raziel stood the observing.

"Your mistakes was precisely what the Prince told you." He bluntly told him. "You swing your sword like it's a flail.

Raziel just kept observing the squire. He's a squire from House Algood, though Raziel doesn't really know what he is of them. He just stood there waiting for the lecture to be finished so he can go to the next sparring match. Luckily, the lecture was quick and Raziel got to go to the next fight. The other squire there was a squire from House Crakehall, which the members tend to be big-boned and strong. This squire was a big and fat boy, Raziel could tell that he was strong.

Raziel and the squire got into positions and prepared for the sparring match.

"Ready...GO!"

The moment the squire attacked, Raziel knew that he had more skill than the other one. Though his attacks were more precise, they were slower as well. Rather than parry the attack, Raziel decided to dodge by moving back. Then when the squire attempted to swing at him again, he moved to the left while ducking. Raziel just kept dodging his attacks a few more times until the squire started to exhaling out of tiredness.

The reason Raziel decided to dodge instead of attacking, is because he noticed that the squire was heavy breathing during the training. He came to the conclusion that while the squire was strong, he had a really poor stamina. The squire goes at him again and Raziel basically repeats the same act, dodging his attacks to tire him down. After three more attacks the squire stops.

"I yield." The squire spoke while panting heavily. Raziel could only watch the fat boy try really hard to keep himself standing.

"By the seven." The master-at-arms spoke in deep frustration while having his hand on his forehead. "Well, that was awful. I wasn't expecting much, but you two failed to meet even my lowest expectations." He then turned to Raziel. "My Prince you did great today, you can go now if you like because I'm going to have to put this two through a intense training after this poor display of combat skills from them."

All that Raziel did was nod before turning around and walking away from them.

* * *

As soon as the prince left the training yard, his sworn shield showed up and told him that his grandfather wanted to see him. The two then made heir way to the warden of the west's solar to see what he wanted.

The two kept walking until Raziel decides to ask a question to him. "Are you afraid of fire?"

"What?" Sandor Clegane asked in confusion.

"The other day, I notice that got spooked when one of the servants lighted a torch besides you." Since Sandor has to accompany Raziel everywhere he goes, he couldn't help but notice this type of things.

"Are you commanding me to answer?" Sandor asked him without showing any type of emotion.

"No, just asking." Raziel answered. "You don't have to answer if don't want to."

Sandor seemed to have decided not to answer since he didn't spoke after Raziel finished. He was trying to make conversation with The Hound mostly because he was now stuck with him. He could ask his mother for another sworn-shield but there was a possibility of him getting someone worse. At least he was a skilled fighter and that was good enough for the prince.

The two kept walking until they arrived at Tywin's door. Raziel knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard his grandfather speaking.

* * *

His grandfather sat him down at times in order to give him some lessons of leadership and strategy. His mother asked for details of this lessons after he received them, Raziel gave without question since he knew it was a bad idea to deny his mother.

"Are you familiar with the battle of the bells?" Tywin asked him.

The Battle of the Bells was a battle fought during Robert's Rebellion between royalist and rebel forces at Stoney Sept in the southwestern riverlands. It is so-named because at the beginning of the battle the town's sept tolled its bells to warn the citizens of the battle and to persuade them to stay inside their houses. The battle was won by the rebel army, although the royalists were able to retreat in good order.

"Yes, father told that story a lot of times." Raziel answered as he sipped a glass of water.

"Tell me, why did the Targaryens royalists lost that battle?" Tywin asked him.

"Lord Jon Connington,who was hand of the king at time and the one leading the search for my father wasted too much time." Raziel explained. "The time that took Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully to come down upon the town with a rebel army."

"Very good but speaking of Jon Connington, what should have he done instead to ensure the victory?"

"He should have burned the entire city to the ground." Raziel responded him . "Mother told me, that's what you would have done if you were there in his place."

"Exactly, and do you know why?" It wasn't really a question but Raziel listened closely. "Others might claim that the war was lost when Prince Rhaegar fell to your father's warhammer on the Trident, but the Battle of the Trident would never have been fought if the griffin had only slain the stag there in Stoney Sept." Tywin just explained as he listened closely. "Jon Connington wanted the glory of slaying Robert in single combat. That was the reason why he searched the city rather than just burn it." Tywin then stood up and went to the window. "His petty attempt of personal glory cost him everything, now tell me, was it worth it?"

"No." Raziel said as soon as he was asked.

"That is something you should understand as soon as possible." Tywin turned and looked at him with his green eyes. "Don't waste your time worrying what other people think of you, Jon Connington didn't just lost because he wanted glory, he lost mainly because he was worried of being seen as a butcher." Tywin told him. "Your uncle Jaime biggest flaw is that he worries too much what other people think of him, he might pretend otherwise but any fool can see that hearing someone whispering Kingslayer behind his back bothers him."

"A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of a sheep." Raziel spoke in response getting lord Tywin's full attention.

"Did you mother told you that?" Tywin asked.

"So many times that it had become tedious." Raziel answered.

"Good." Tywin then went to sit back on his chair before pointing at a painting. "Do you know who that is?"

Raziel took a look at the paining that his grandfather had in his solar. It was a fat man with the Lannister blond hair and green eyes. He instantly figured it out who it was. "That's your father, Tytos Lannister."

"Very good, but he was also known as The Laughing Lion or The Toothless Lion." There was a quick change of expression on his grandfather's face for a minute that Raziel couldn't help but notice. A certain disdain, he does the same thing when he looks at his Uncle Tyrion. "My own father was gentle and amiable, but so weak his bannerman mocked him in their cups. Some saw fit to defy him openly. Other lords borrowed our gold and never troubled to repay it. At court they japed of toothless lions." Strangely Raziel felt something strange coming from his grandfather when he speaks of him, there wasn't any disdain on his voice it was just...

Disappointment.

Raziel was very curious about something. "Did you love him?"

"Yes, but I also despise him." Tywin came back to his normal voice. "He's the reason to why I dedicate my life to maintaining the Lannisters' prestige, and ensuring House Lannister is respected. The respect and prestige that he almost destroyed with his weakness."

"I see."

Whatever he was going to say next, it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." His grandfather spoke.

Entering the door was a big man with broad shoulders and a thick waist with short blond hair and he has a close-cropped, yellow beard that follows the line of his massive jaw.

"Kevan, you have returned." His grandfather spoke.

"I came here to bring the news of the negotiations." Kevan spoke in return. "You must be the Prince, I'm Kevan Lannister your mother's uncle." He introduced himself to the prince extending his hand.

Raziel smiled and shakes his granduncle's hand. "Good to meet you."

"We'll finish this conversation later, run along now." Tywin ordered Raziel who simply obeyed and left the solar.

* * *

Raziel left his grandfather solar and walked towards Joy's room to spend some time with her. Joy was a little upset because she hadn't received any letters from her father. Raziel himself was waiting for a letter from Dany. He wanted to make sure that she received the gift that he send her. As he made his way towards the tower which Joy's room is located, Raziel passes through Myrcella's room. He stops there for a second.

He tried to speak with Myrcella several times since her mother's death, but she would just yell at him and tell him to leave. Raziel decided to make a small stop there to make a visit. Even if she just kicked him out, it was still a worth a try.

"Wait by the door." Raziel said to Sandor, who just nodded in response.

Raziel slowly opened the door in order to not make any noise. He then enters it on his tip toes very slowly. He makes his way to her bed, where she was lying peacefully. As soon as he got close to the bed, she noticed him.

"Go away." She orders him.

Raziel just stood there with his arms folded. As a response Myrcella picks up a pillow and throws at Raziel's face.

"Go Away!" She yells.

He just stood there looking at her. Myrcella stared back for a few seconds before turning her back to him. Raziel didn't want to be mean to her but he was tired of waiting for her to stop being sad, he knows that it won't happen any time soon but he was tired of seeing her like this. He moves and lays besides her. There was something that Raziel was considering telling her but he was afraid that it might make her upset, but it was better than nothing.

"They might have found Tommen." Raziel told her. The moment that he said that, Myrcella quickly turned to face Raziel.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Might... Mother told me that Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion went to check a castle where grandfather thinks that the ones who took Tommen are hiding."

"But they could find him there... right?" She asked him with a lot of hope.

"Well... Yes, they could." Raziel affirmed. "But there a chance that they don't find him." He explained.

Myrcella after hearing that sat up on the bed with Raziel quickly doing the same. She was looking down sad with her curls covering her face a bit. Raziel simply moved her hair off her face gently before putting his hands on her cheeks and moving her head up to look at him. "You know, you can't be like this forever." Raziel told her.

"Why not?" She spoke with a emotionless voice. "Mother is dead and I may never see my little brother again." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "And soon enough you gonna leave too, remember."

"Whoever took Tommen has plans for him, otherwise he wouldn't have went through all the trouble of doing it otherwise." Raziel told her. "And what do you think is gonna happened, that we never see each other again? or that I'm going to forget about you while I'm away? I'll never do that." Raziel said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Of course... and until they say that Tommen is dead, I believe there still hope to find him." Raziel assured her.

"I hope you're right... and... Thank you." She spoke with a weak smile.

After that the two stared at each other's eyes for a bit. Then suddenly Raziel wanted to do something, he didn't know why he wanted to do that all of a sudden. He approached his face to Myrcella's and kissed her in the lips, it was just a simple chaste kiss but it was longer than the first one he gave her. Myrcella didn't say anything or moved, she closed her eyes and accepted. After a minute or two the cousins separated and Raziel noticed that Myrcella's cheeks were a bit red.

"Why did you do that?" Myrcella asked with a low voice while staring at his blue eyes.

"I like kissing." Raziel said with a smile. It was true, he does enjoy kissing quite a bit, he wonders if it is because of the kisses that his mother gives him. "How about you come play with me and Joy... She misses you too."

Myrcella stayed quite a bit, she looked like she was thinking. "Okay."

Raziel quickly lighten up. "Really?! Yes!"

Jaime Lannister:

Both the Kingslayer and the Imp were on top of their horses in direction of the Crag. The two brothers were already tired of this trip, Tyrion more than Jaime as the dwarf didn't really understood why he was there to begin with.

"Do you think we gonna find something there?" Jaime asked Tyrion.

"To be honest, it could be anyone taking refuge in Tarbeck Hall." Tyrion replied. "It could be a group of hermits, hedge knights, a group of male whores and the list could go on and on." He joked as he gulped a bit of wine. "Honestly, you would have to be really stupid to take refuge in a castle that has been abandoned for years and expect no one to notice."

"Especially when it's a castle that our father destroyed." Jaime added.

"Well... Ironborn aren't exactly known for their wits." Tyrion pointed out.

"They were witty enough to invade Casterly Rock, weren't they?." Jaime also pointed out.

"Considering who our father is, I wouldn't call whoever's idea was it, wise." Tyrion articulated.

"I guess."

The kept on galloping without much thought about the whole situation. Although Jaime had something on his mind that he wanted to discuss with someone.

"Why do you think this happened?" Jaime asked his brother.

"What?" Tyrion made a confused look.

"I mean... I understand the northmen's motivation but, what could the Ironborn possible gain with this?" Jaime explained. It was a doubt that he still couldn't understand, they just lost a rebellion and most of their forces were diminished. He knew that it wasn't anything ordered by the Lord Reaper of Pyke since both his son and daughter were hostages to the crown.

"I assume that is something that House Drumm planned themselves, it's unlikely that this is something that involves the rest of the Iron Islands. What happened feels more like a attack to our house than anything else." Tyrion presented his theory to Jaime.

"But why?" Jaime asked in doubt.

"That's the whole point, why? Why go through all this trouble knowing very well what our father would do to his house in retaliation." Tyrion seemed deep in thought about this whole matter. Suddenly he lifts a finger and asked Jaime a question. "During the rebellion, did you do anything in particular with house Drumm?"

"Not really." Jaime was quick to reply. "I led the attack on the Isle of Harlaw against House Harlaw, I killed a bunch of man that day but... I really don't think any of them were from house Drumm."

"Then I don't have anymore ideas." Tyrion spoke. "Whatever it was, it doesn't really matter anyway. The important thing is get Tommen back."

"Yes."

He didn't show it but he was very worried about Tommen. Although he was closer to Myrcella it didn't mean that he didn't care for Tommen. Honestly, Jaime couldn't wait until he was old enough so the two could train together. Apparently, he didn't even had to wait since the Prince started as early as three. The thought disturbed him a bit. Since Maegor the Cruel received his first sword at the age of three, and took to swordplay at once. He supposedly immediately butchered a cat with the sword, although some doubt the truth of this tale.

Luckily there were no such incident with the Prince. Well even if it did, Cersei would have just swept under the carpet and blamed someone else for it. At least that's what Jaime thought. He did his best to avoid his nephew, mostly for two reasons. He couldn't stop seeing the king every time he looked at the boy, but the problem is that the boy also looked a lot like Cersei and himself if he had to be honest. The other reason was how close Cersei was with the boy, the closeness was what disturbed him the most to be honest. Jaime noticed some strange things going on between the two, more from his sister side since the boy doesn't seem aware of it.

"Look." Jaime heard Tyrion say. "I can see the Crag."

Jaime looks at a distance and he also sees the castle from afar. He then looks at the sun, which was starting to set. "We're arrive by nightfall."

"Good, we're out of wine."

Denys Drumm:

The spare heir of House Drumm was sitting down with his fellow Ironborn. Eating fish and drinking ale as some are complaining about the heat while others are complaining about not having a woman to fuck. Denys didn't care about any of those things however. Currently he was waiting for his father and brother to show up with the rest of their man.

Although there were major set back on his plan, he was still going to follow through it. He had to keep Jorah Mormont on a cell, so he won't cause any trouble. He had to put the child in the same cell as him, because one of his man couldn't control his cock and took the maid that they brought to watch over the boy and had his way with her, but when she hit his head with a rock, he killed her. Denys ordered Andrik to carve him up in response.

He was drinking a coup of ale as he watched some three of his man play the finger dance. But one of the idiots didn't catch the axe and it flew straight to his face, the impact split his face in half and he fell into the ground right away with the blood starting to drip from the split.

"Bloody hell... Toss his body into the sea and sent him to the Drowned God's watery halls." Denys ordered as he finished his drink.

The Ironman that were playing with him, nodded and dragged the corpse away. Soon after that, he heard someone yelling.

"There's a ship approaching!" The one on top of the near ruined tower yelled to everyone. Denys put him in there and told him to warn them in case of anyone approaching by sea.

Denys quickly lightened up since it could mean that his father and brother arrived with the man a day in advanced which was excellent. He quickly stood up and made his way to the shore with Andrik following behind him. The two made their way to the shore where they also left their own ship, Tarbeck Hall was very close to the sea which was the reason to why they took refuge in this castle on the first place.

As soon as they left the castle and arrived at shore, Denys noticed something wrong. There was just one ship on the sea, a long ship from House Drumm but it was still just one.

"What? What the fuck is going on?" Denys spoke out loud in doubt.

* * *

It took half a hour to the ship to finally arrive at shore and Denys saw his brother Donnel Drumm coming out of it, which made Denys even more confused. He approached Denys who was standing there with Andrik at his side. Andrik was carrying the northman's Valyrian steel blade on his hip. If it comes to Jorah Mormont's death, Denys will take the blade and making it so that House Drumm would now possess two Valyrian steel blades both through paying the iron price.

Donnel was somewhat similar to Denys in appearance but he was fatter and had very thin hair that you can see his scalp, and a beard that is formed by a chin patch and a mustache. He was wearing brown leather breeches and black leather boots, a black shirt with a cape.

"Donnel, what the fuck is going on? Where is the rest of our man?!" Denys asked in frustration.

Donnel just stood there looking at his brother with a very serious expression. "Where are the rest of your men?" He asked in a near emotionless tone.

"Inside the castle." Denys replied.

After hearing that Donnel walked past his brother and made his way inside with several Ironborn following behind him. Denys felt frustrated at that and followed his brother, who still didn't told him what exactly was going on. He followed him and his man behind with Andrik, trying to understand what was going on.

After a short walk, they all entered the castle and every single one of his man were there sitting down and watching as the rest of them were still drinking.

Denys finally lost his patience. "Donnel! Answer the fucking question." He demanded. "Where is our lord father and the rest of the man?"

Donnel walked towards his brother and stared him in the eyes. He then looked at his hip where the sword, Red Rain was. Then in a split second, he grabbed the sword and pulled it from his belt. "Our lord father... is dead, and there no one else coming." He spoke as he unsheathe the sword from the scabbard. "I am Lord Drumm now."

"WHAT!?" Denys yelled in disbelief. "How did this happened?"

"That salt wife of his, the mother of the boy you used to fuck." Donnel spoke in bitterness as he put the sword back on scabbard and put the blade on his hip . "She sliced his throat while he was sleeping before throwing herself from the top of our castle."

"What?"

"What. Did you really think that woman was in love with our father or something? She was a woman he captured on a raid, she only played that pathetic act in order to protect her son." He bluntly told Denys. "With him gone, why the fuck would she keep up the act."

Denys himself was a bit surprised by that. She always seemed so affectionate towards his father, but he has to say that Donnel was right. She was a salt wife and nothing else. But then Donnel thought about something else.

"What about the rest of the man?" Denys asked.

"Rest of the man? You still don't fucking understand?!" Donnel spoke losing his patience to his brother. "Your stupid plan is over, I came here to pick you, your man and the sword that you stole it back to Old Wyk." He bluntly told him. "Seriously, kidnapping the kingslayer's son in order to use him as bait while you invade Casterly Rock through the entrance you found? Even if this fucking plan somehow works, you still forget that we lost a rebellion with the kingdoms months ago and if they even suspect that the Ironborn are involved in all this shit, they would attack the Iron Islands which is still not nearly close of recovering from the damage caused by the rebellion and would wipe us out of existence as punishment for attacking the Queen's family."

"No one will know, we-"

"You made a fucking deal with the Lord of Bear Island, a fucking Northmen." He interrupted Denys from speaking. " Did you forget that Balon Greyjoy's last male heir is a hostage to the Warden of The North? If they find out about this and he executes the boy, Lord Reaper of Pyke will have you, me and every single man who was involved drowned in the sea." He pointed out.

Denys stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer that.

"The worse part, all of this shit is because a boy that you used to fuck." Donnel spoke bitterly as he turned his back to his brother.

That caused Denys to grind his teeth in anger.

Donnel walked towards the middle of the of the castle in order to get everyone's attention. "Listen up! My little brother probably told you people about his plan to attack house Lannister, I'm here to tell you all that this plan is over as I'm Lord Drumm now. Tomorrow, we will gather as many supplies as we can and make our way back to the Iron Islands." He tells everyone.

Denys after hearing that closed hand into a fist, his grip was so tight that his nails nearly pierced the skin of his palm.

"What about The Kinglayer's son and the Northman?" One of the man drinking ale asked.

"The Northman has to die, there no doubt about that, the child we will decide depending on what he knows." Donnel explained. "If he has even the slightest idea of who we are, we will have to kill him." He spoke. "I'm not exactly fond of the idea of killing a child but we're talking about the grandson of Tywin Lannister and if he suspect even a little bit about our involvement, we might have the same fate of the people who once lived in this castle."

Denys just stood there watching his brother order his man around in frustration.

"Shall we kill the Northmen now?" One of them asked.

"Not yet, he might know some useful information about Bear Island which would make it easier to raid it." Donnel responded. "I'll try to take the information tomorrow but right now, all I want is some fucking ale." Donnel spoke as he walked towards one of the man and took the cup from his hands and gulped down.

Raziel Baratheon:

"Where were you?" The Queen asked the Prince.

Raziel spend the next hours until nightfall playing with Myrcella and Joy, he managed to make Myrcella play for a bit which made him very relieved. They ended up losing track of the time and stayed up past the later hours. When Raziel made his way back to his room, his mother was laying on his bed awake.

"Sorry... I was with Myrcella and Joy." Raziel apologized.

His mother sat up on the bed and signaled him to get closer. Raziel did while noticing that his mother had a strange look on her face. When he got closer, she pulled him close to her and kissed him in the lips, Raziel then noticed that her breath smelled like wine which he recognized right away due to his father constantly smelling like it.

"Did you drink mother?" Raziel asked as soon as he separated from the kiss. He already knew the answer to it, and his heart was beating fast in fear because he really was afraid of what she was going to do with him.

She didn't answer the question, she just pulled him again and started to suck his tongue. Raziel tried to pull back but she was stronger than him. Her grip on his wrists were a bit strong but not enough to actually hurt him. She kept on sucking and wrestling with his tongue inside his mouth, until she finally broke from the kiss. She let go of his wrists which Raziel was thankful for it, but then she started to pull down her nightgown, revealing her breast to him. The Prince knew exactly what she wanted him to do and he also knew that there was no use saying no. Last time he tried, it didn't end well.

Raziel approached his mother and put his mouth on her left nipple and started to suck it like a baby does it for milk. He stopped drinking milk from his mother's breasts when he was four, she didn't want him being seen as weak because of it, so she stopped feeding him. But some time after he got used to not drinking breast milk, his mother made him suck on her breast although no milk would come out anymore. When the Prince asked why, his mother told him that she missed the feeling of his mouth on her breast. Since then, he does it from time to time on his mother's request.

As he circled his mother's nipple with his tongue, she then picked his other hand and puts on her other breast. "Pinch it." She ordered him.

He obeys her and started to pinch her other nipple, she started to make a few noises as he does it. Raziel thinks that the noises were similar to the ones that Lady Whiskers and Boots do when Raziel is patting them. He wonders if it is because they feel the same way as his mother does when he does this. Soon enough, his mother grabbed his right wrist again. Then she started to pull up the lower part of her nightgown, when it was high enough, she moved Raziel's hand and put it in between her legs.

It was warm and wet in there. This is the second time she makes Raziel do that. She rubs Raziel's hand in between her legs and he can swear that she's getting wetter as she does it. The noises that she's making it are getting a bit louder and her breathing is getting heavier. The Queen then pulled the Prince's head off her nipple and pulled him into a kiss. Before forcing the tip of his fingers inside of her.

Soon enough her entire body started to tremble which made Raziel wonder if she was okay.

Suddenly, she stopped shaking and pulled away from Raziel before she fell on the bed panting heavily.

Raziel just stood there, shaking a bit. He was panting heavily as well and his hand was wet from whatever was coming out of his mother. His mother then sat up on the bed again. "What are you still doing in there? Put on your clothes for sleeping and come to bed." She spoke like nothing had just happened.

The Prince didn't argue or say anything. He just switched his clothes while she watched him the whole time with the same look from when he entered and went to bed. The moment he did, his mother hugged him and said something on his ear.

"You know your Mother loves you, right?" She spoke to him with her breath still stinking of wine.

He just nodded in response.

"Good." She then gave him another kiss on the lips and wrapped her arms around him in a very tight hug before falling at sleep.

Raziel was still a bit scared of what just happened and just lay it there with his eyes open.

* * *

**Questions and Answers:**

**Q: Will Raziel get a love interest (what ever you want to call them) from every part of Westeros?**

** Are Tommen and marcela going to be like there show counter parts?**

**A: No and No.  
**

**Q:** **Why don't you make Cersei make Dany her lady in waiting or handmaiden?**

**A: Dany walking around the keep with a constantly drunk king who despises her family more than anything in the world? Do you really think it's a good idea?**

**Q: ****You mentioned that he will receive a Valyrian steel sword, but which one is it?**

**A: He will get two swords. One, he will receive it from a certain great bastard and the other he will take it from a certain Kinslayer.**

**Q: Will Raziel have multiple companions accompanying during multiple fosterings?**

**A: Yes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 5: Paying with Iron and Gold (2/3)

* * *

_**Warning: My search for a Beta was unsuccessful, so again, sorry for any grammatical errors you find.**_

* * *

Jaime Lannister:

The Kingslayer and the Imp arrived at the Craig safely and were now discussing the situation with Gawen Westerling. The Lord of the Crag welcomed them and their party his castle as soon as they arrived, they woke up as early as possible, although Jaime woke earlier, and woke his dear younger brother up with a bucket of cold water. Due to Tyrion deciding to take advantage of Lord Westerling's hospitality by asking for some dornish wine that he had stored.

He was currently, sitting on the lord's solar. As his son, Raynald Westerling, informs him and Tyrion about the details of what he saw on the ruins of Tarbeck Hall. Although the details weren't exactly well described, they did get an idea.

"So... How many did you saw?" Jaime asked him.

"I saw four man in total but there was probably more inside the castle." Raynald explained. "They didn't look well-equipped but had decent protection and weapons."

"How should we proceed this, Lord Lannister?" Lord Westerling asked the Jaime.

"Don't call me that, I'm not Lord Lannister until my father dies." Jaime corrected him.

"And honestly, father may outlive us all." Tyrion added. "Unless he finds a way to control us from beyond the grave." He jested.

Some of the people in the room chuckled at that joke, as Tywin Lannister controlling nature was well-known around the seven kingdoms, especially around the westerlands. But jokes aside, Jaime wasn't really looking forward to being Lord Lannister. If it was up to him, he would have never left the Kingsguard. But unfortunately, his father managed to convince Jon Arryn to release him without sending him to the Wall. Jaime to this day, has absolutely no idea of what he did or say to convince the Hand of the King to do it.

"A frontal assault will do, just give me as many men as you can and I'll get this over with." Jaime had a lot of anger bottled up since what happened to his wife, and seeing how depressed Myrcella got afterwords what happened didn't help either. He was in need of a good fight, he only ever felt truly alive when fighting or making love.

"If it was just a group of Ironborns, a frontal assault would have been good enough. But if they are indeed the ones that took Tommen, we will have to be careful about this." Tyrion explained the situation to them. "And that including the fact that we don't know how many we are dealing with."

"What do you suggest then?" Jaime asked his brother. A little frustrated, but he understood Tyrion's point, risking Tommen's life for his blood thirst was not worth it.

"I suggest we send someone to infiltrate the Castle and try to get Tommen out." Tyrion explained. "Like Ser Barristan Selmy did on the Defiance of Duskendale." Tyrion mentioned.

"Little brother, there's only one problem in that plan. We don't exactly have a knight of Ser Barristan skill here." Jaime was quick to rebuff as he really didn't think that anyone besides himself was skilled enough for this sort of mission. And Jaime definitely wasn't suited due to him not being a suddle individual.

"It doesn't need to be a solo mission like that one was." Tyrion added. "We only need a small group to get inside and secure Tommen and then give us a signal to launch a front attack on them."

"My Lords, If you'll allow me. I can gather four of my best man to infiltrate the ruins of Tarbeck Hall and check if your son is indeed in there." Lord Westerling was quick to say.

Jaime took a good look at Tyrion, who just nodded in approval. Jaime then stood up and spoke. "Gather them on the training yard, I'll like to test their abilities before allowing them to go on this mission." He then turned his back at them and walked towards the door.

"This should be interesting." He heard Tyrion say before following him to the door.

* * *

An hour later , Jaime was in front of the knights that somewhat meet the requirements that this mission required. He was currently about to check their skills. Lord Westerling vowed for these knights but Tyrion informed Jaime that they had more pride than power.

Raynald Westerling wanted to be a part of it. But his father refused.

"Alright, I want the four of you to attack me at the same time and whoever falls into the ground, it's out." Jaime instructed them.

The knights nodded before putting their helmets. They all have simple protection which allowed better mobility. But it would get complicated if a battle ensure. So Jaime needed to see if they could hold their own in a fight.

"On three." Jaime said before he drew his longsword. "One... Two... Three!"

After he said three, the four knights charged at him and started to swing their swords at him. All of them were armed with longswords as well, which Jaime didn't know if it was good or bad to use them on a infiltration mission.

Jaime deflected the first incoming sword before grabbing the knight and pushing into the second knight that was behind him, making the two of them fall into the ground.

The third and fourth knight then ran past the two and tried to attack Jaime as well. Jaime simply deflected their attacks with easy until the third knight made a wide swing which Jaime used the opening to slice the knight's wrist, which made him drop his sword and fall down. Then the fourth knight charged at Jaime, who in return just grabbed the knight by the neck and overpowered him into the ground.

After all of that. Jaime only had one thing to say to the knights. "The four of you are the poorest excuse for knights I ever seen." Jaime bluntly told them. "If this is the best you can offer Lord Westerling, then I don't know where your foolish pride originated."

Lord Westerling looked both insulted but at the same time embarrassed due to his knights poor performance.

"You, come here." Jaime pointed at Lord Westerling's heir, Raynald Westerling to come foward. "You said you wanted to be a part of it, if you display better skills than them, I'll allow you to lead the mission."

That made several people that were watching, wide their eyes in surprise. But the ones that were surprised the most, was Lord Westerling. "My Lord, My son is no-" He tried to argue but was quickly interrupted.

"Be quiet." That was all that Jaime said which made Lord Westerling's angry, which could be seen by his angry face. "Grab your sword." He ordered him.

Raynald Westerling just nodded and stood in front of Jaime with his sword at hand.

"Come on."

Raziel Baratheon:

The Prince was currently in the training yard practicing his Archery skills, but unfortunately, he was unable to hit a single bullseye today.

He was still a bit shaken by what his mother did the previous night. It wasn't the first time they did something like that, but she wasn't as forceful as she was the previous day.

The Prince shot one more arrow with his bow which nearly hit the perfect center of the target.

"Very good my Prince." The Master-at-arms congratulated him. "You managed to hit all the targets with good precision."

Raziel was a bit frustrated , as he usually got a perfect bullseye when he shoots arrows. "Can I get three more arrows." He asked as he wasn't going to leave unless he got at least one perfect shot.

The master-at-arms simply granted his request and gave him three more arrows, and then he took off all the arrows on the target.

Raziel prepared himself and shot the first arrow, which pierced a few inches above the bullseye.

Then he shot the second arrow, which was just a few inches away of being a miss.

Finally, when he picked the third arrow. He paused a bit and completely cleared his mind and only focused on the target. He took a deep breath and only kept one of his eyes open. Then, finally, he shot the arrow which landed perfectly on the bullseye.

"Yes!" He cheered for himself.

"Very good." The master-at-arms said to him. He then went to remove the arrows from the target.

While he was doing so however, Raziel saw a bird flying over his head and landing on the top of the lowest window the first tower. Which was considerably high.

When Raziel saw it, he decided to really test himself. While the master-at-arms was taking the arrows off the target, Raziel went to the basket where the rest of the arrows were and grabbed one more.

He then stood in the middle of the training yard, and aimed at the bird. He repeated the same process that he did on the third target. He took a deep breath and only kept one of his eyes open. Suddenly the master-at-arms turned around at the same time as the Prince shot the arrow at the bird.

To Raziel's delight, the arrow perfectly landed on the bird, making it fall down from the window alongside the arrow. As the bird finally hit the ground, the master-at-arms approached the Prince.

"That was an exceptional shot my Prince, there are veteran archers that would have difficulty with a shot like that." The master-at-arms told him as he was amazed by such a display of marksmanship.

"Thank you Ser Benedict." Raziel replied. Then he walked towards the bird that his arrows hit. He sees the bird dead on the ground and a thought passes through his head. "The fragile composition of mortality."

* * *

"Alright, now this one."

After he was done with his martial training, the Prince decided to spend some time with his cousins. Currently, he had his eyes covered with a blindfold due to him playing a game of guess with them. Basically they got a bunch of sweets from the kitchen and are trying to figure out which are they eating.

Right now, Joy putting something on his mouth. He reconizes right away what it is. "Ummm... Oatcake?"

"Yes." Joy confirmed. "I hate Oatcake."

"And you make my eat it?" Raziel asked with a smile.

"Like you care, you eat any type of sweet." Myrcella added.

"Not... any type." Raziel replied in a non-convincin voice.

"Name one that you don't eat." Joy asked.

"Ummmmm..." There was a slightly long pause since Raziel couldn't think of anything. "I give up, you're right."

"Told you. " Myrcella spoke. "My turn."

Raziel stood still waiting for whatever Myrcella was going to give it to him. Suddenly, he felt something touching his mouth, and he opened right away. Then he felt something entering it, he closed and started to taste it.

"Lemon cake." He said.

"Correct." Myrcella confirm it.

Raziel then removed the blindfold from his eyes and put it on Joy. "Your turn now." He told her as he tied the blindfold.

"Okay." Joy said with a smile as she waited.

He picked a piece of cream cake and put it on her mount.

Joy chewed a bit and looked confused. "I never eat this before."

"Really?" Raziel asked and she nodded in response. "Just try to guess then."

"It tastes like milk." Joy said.

"It's made of milk, not really an answer, but we take it." Raziel answered before also eating a slice.

"Hey, don't eat it all." Myrcella told her.

"Too late." He said before putting all the cake in his mouth and eating it.

"If you going to eat all the sweets anyway, there's no point in playing." Joy complained as she took off her blindfold.

"Alright, sorry." He apologized. Suddenly, he feels something touch his cheek. He turned and noticed that Myrcella just licked him. "What are you doing?"

"There was cream on your cheek." She answered his question.

"Wow, you were that desperate to eat the cake." Raziel joked.

"Well, it is my favorite." She replied. "And since I didn't get to eat it,"

"I already apologized, you want me to do something to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Well... You can tell me what is that." She said while pointing at something that was covered by a blanket.

"My Harp."

"What's a Harp?" Joy asked.

"It's a musical instrument." He answered.

"But, can you play?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then to make it up to me, you have to play me a song." Myrcella spoke with a smile, which Raziel was happy to see.

Raziel nodded and stood up from the ground in order to walk towards his instrument. He pulled the blanket off, and Myrcella and Joy were both impressed by it.

"It's beautiful." Joy commented as she touches it.

"Can you really play it?" Myrcella asked.

"Just a few songs." He explained.

Both Joy and Myrcella took a sit in front of Raziel. The Prince took a deep breath before starting to play. He let the melody flow through him like he always does it.

He hasn't played the Harp much often these days. Mostly because of everything that is going on. As he played the melody that he saw written down on the same room that he found the harp. There was something else written down on that room, but it was written in high valyrian which made him unable to read it. Although there was a word that he understood, Blackfyre, it was the only thing that was written on the common tongue for some reason.

The Prince only had one question. Did it mean the Valyrian steel sword, or the branch family of house Targaryen? That was a question that he couldn't find the answer to.

Soon enough, he finished the song and both of his cousins applauded him as a result.

"That was beautiful. " Joy told him.

"Can you play another? " Myrcella asked.

"Sure." Raziel replied.

* * *

After playing one more song for his cousins. The Prince was summoned by a servant, who told him that his mother wanted to see him.

Raziel instantly got chills by that as he was afraid that his mother would repeat what she did on the day before. While he walked towards the room that his mother was in, his hand was shaking the entire way. His heart was also beating very fast, so much that he thought that it was going to explode when he finally arrived at the door.

He opened and made his way in. "Umm... Hello?"

"Good evening, sweetie." His mother replied. She was sitting down on a chair wearing a crimson dress.

"Good evening, is something wrong?" Raziel talked, attempting to hide his discomfort.

"Yes, my son has been ignoring me all day and I'm not pleased by that. " His mother spoke with a expression on her face that terrified him.

"Ummm...I-I W-wa-was jus-" The Prince stuttered nervously at her as he didn't know what to say.

"Quiet!" She ordered him. "Come closer."

At this moment Raziel felt as his heart was about to come off his chest. He hesitated a bit.

"NOW!" She yelled which made him move right away.

The Prince approached the Queen in complete obedience. As he got closer and closer, he noticed a strange look on his mother's eyes. He then stood in front of his mother and the first thing she did was grab him. But as opposed to yesterday, she just pulled him gently and made him sit on her lap. She comfortably placed him and wrapped her arms gently around him.

"Now, tell your mother what is wrong." She told him in a very soothing tone that instantly calmed him down.

Raziel didn't want to lie to her. "You... You scared me yesterday." He confessed.

"I'm sorry cub, I was waiting for you and I ended up drinking a lot of wine." She apologized and kissed his forehead. "People do foolish things when they drink."

"Like father?"

"Especially like your father." She seemed very pleased that he has said that.

"What were we doing?" Raziel asked in curiosity as he never really understood.

"It was an act of love, I'll explain to you when you're a bit older." She replied as she patted him on the head. "But remember, you can never tell anyone what we do together."

"I know." She told him once that something awful would happen to the two of them, if he ever told anyone. "I wouldn't let anyone do anything bad with you."

"I know you wouldn't." She got closer and sniffed his hair. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too, Mother." He told her with a smile.

The Queen smiled in response. "Give me a kiss, Raziel."

"You want me to put my tongue in your mouth?" He asked. His mother likes to kiss like that.

"Yes."

Raziel obeyed his mother and moved his face closer and pressed his lips against hers. His mother then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him very tightly. It felt like their tongues were entangled together, but Raziel was already used to this sensation.

Jorah Mormont:

Jorah didn't know what was going to happen. And Honestly, he didn't really care anymore.

She was dead. The woman he loved was dead, and it was his fault. She was butchered like a pig by the people that he was foolishly helping.

Denys Drumm was his bloody name. That name brought nothing but raw wrath. A wrath that was burning with the intensity if wildfire.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jorah screamed as he felt another slice.

"You just have to answer the fucking question."

Several hours ago, three Ironborns dragged Jorah into a empty room and tied him into a very old wooden chair. There was a man there, that man was Denys Drumm brother, Donnel Drumm. He started to ask him a bunch of questions about Bear Island. But Jorah refused to say anything. The refusal came with a price however. Donnel started to slice him with his own sword.

Longclaw.

"How many boats do you have at Bear Island?" He asked.

Jorah responded by spitting on his face. Which Donnel in response, made another cut on Jorah, making a horizontal cut on his cheek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nothing, cuts like Valyrian steel." Donnel commented as he admired the blade. "Well, even if you don't tell us what we want to know. This entire mess at least had a upside, now house Drumm has two valyrian steel swords." That made Jorah grind his teeth in anger. The idea of Longclaw at the hands of these Ironborns, was infuriating. "Listen, I'm going to keep cutting until you give me an answer."

Jorah didn't say anything, he just stared at him with a look of pure fury as the blood from the cut on his cheek keeps dripping on his clothes.

Donnel Drumm made an annoyed look and hit Jorah in the nose with a straight punch. "Fucking Northmen." He walked towards a torch that was hanging on the wall and grabbed it. Then he approached the fire into Jorah's face. "In which part of the Island, are the supplies for the winter kept?" He interrogated.

Jorah Mormont was in a tight spot. He needed to find a way to escape before he was killed. "At a log cabin at east of the Island." It was a lie, but Donnel didn't know that.

"Good, you're finally cooperating." Donnel didn't seem to doubt what Jorah said. "Now, how gu-" As he was asking another question, a loud noise came from the door. "What the fuck was that?" He asked the Ironborn that was by the door.

"It came from downstairs." The Ironborn replied.

"Don't just fucking stand there then, go check it out." Donnel ordered him.

They were in a room above the dungeons. Jorah didn't know what the room was for. But he can assume that it was for nothing truly important due to how small it was.

The chair that he was tied in, was an old wooden chair. Jorah has been trying to break the arms of it, to try to escape. He was sure that if he just forced his arm off, it would break. But he was too weak and injured to be able to face Donnel and the other man on the room unarmed.

However, when the other man left the room to go check on that noise. "This is my only chance." Jorah told himself.

"Now... answer the other question." He approached Jorah with Longclaw. "How many boats do yo- AAAAHHHH!"

When Donnel was close enough, Jorah used all of his remaining strength to break the chair's arms. Breaking himself free quite easily. The chair was very old and breaking down, which the Ironborn was too stupid to check before he tied him on it.

Jorah tackled Donnel into the ground, making him drop Longclaw as the two fell. Before Donnel could react however, Jorah grabbed him by both sides of his head and began to bang his head into the ground several times. He did again and again and again, until there was a pool of blood on the ground. Despite that however, he didn't stop. His rage didn't allow him to stop, he wanted the Drumm to pay. Pay for his Queen of love and beauty.

"Lord Drumm! There was a intruder on the dungeon-" Jorah heard someone speaking on the door. He turned his gaze and saw that the Ironborn has returned.

The Ironborn quickly drew his battleaxe while Jorah reached for Longclaw.

Soon as Jorah stood up, the man changed at him swinging at the Lord of Bear Island. However, Jorah deflected the attack and tried to slice his head. But the Ironborn moved his head down and dodged the attack before hitting Jorah with the back of his fist. The blow made the already weak Jorah a bit stunned, nearly knocking him out. Nevertheless, he recovered quickly and swings his sword, landing at the back of the Ironborn's knee.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He yelled in pain as he fell into the ground. Giving no time to recover, Jorah pierce the Ironborn's neck with Longclaw.

Jorah then drops to one knee in exhaustion. He breathes heavily, still feeling the pain of his injuries at the hands of Donnel Drumm. He then looks at his corpse on the ground, with his eyes open with the head laying on a pool of blood. "I'm killing that brother of yours next." Jorah spoke with the corpse.

The Lord of Bear Island forced himself to stand before any other Ironborn shows up. He walks towards the sole window on the room to check outside.

It was a dark night, but he could see fire. He also saw the rest of the Ironborn. "Dammit." He spoke in a low voice as he saw the number of Ironborns outside. It was approximately thirty or more men which was too much for him to handle in that situation.

While he did his best to come up with a plan to escape. Suddenly, something call his attention.

A single fired arrow, flying upwards the sky. "What is that?"

* * *

**Questions and Answers:**

**Q: Who is going to be Raziel's Alpha or Primal Companion?**

**A: What? Ummm... Probably Sandor, I think.**

**Q: Will raziel meet maya stone?**

**A: Meet? He's gonna keep her.**

**Q:very interesting story I look forward to the next chapter.**

**I suppose Raziel could obtain a Valyrian steel sword.**  
**Personally, I hope that the more than 100 lost weapons of Valyrian steel are present in your history. I think Raziel might have a collection of Valyrian steel weapons.**  
**I like this Cersei, I already want to know if she will have a daughter with Raziel in the future or if she will use one of Raziel's girls to be a breeding machine xD**.

**A: There will be a few original VS swords on this story.**

**WTF? No**.

**Q: What will Raziel's relationship with the Starks?**

**A: That's a complicated questions, but... here some dialogues that might answer. (Poor Grammar.)**

_**{Robb: This is both dishonorable and against the King's law.**_

_**Raziel: The King is a fat drunk that could honestly not care less about his own laws. Robb, I know you plan on being a slave of honor like your father but for everyone's sake, do what I command.}**_

_**{Jon: The hell do you know about being a bastard?**_

_**Raziel: I know that most bastards are not brought to their father's homes and raised alongside true borns. Hell, according to Lord Arryn, I have more than ten half-siblings around and my father only acknowledged two of them due to my insistence. Also most... or any bastard as a matter of fact ,don't get to talk with the Prince on that tone without being punished.}**_

_**{Sansa: My Prince, why would you visit such a foul place.**_

_**Raziel: I was looking for someone and before you ask, no, I was not looking for a whore.}**_

_**{Arya: He's beautiful, where did you get him?**_

_**Raziel: At the Reach, my friend ****Willas gave him to me. He told me that he was an ****absolutely perfect horse.}**_

_**{Bran: I want to be a Kingsguard.**_

_**Raziel: Then you're going to be another great man wasted on the Kingsguard.}**_

**_{Theon: Man have their needs, even the crown Prince._**

**_Raziel: Really? Because I think the only need you have is to brag about some pretty girl that you fucked or pretend that you're capable of something _****_besides talking. Now get out of my sight, before I knock your teeth off your mouth.}_**

**_{__Catelyn: My brother did inform me of your relationship with my niece._**

**_Raziel: Maybe the _**_**floppy fish **_**_should have spent less time writing letters or drinking until he was unable to perform and took care of his niece, so I wouldn't have to do drastic things to people that called her a witch.}_**

**_{Eddard: We gave him our word that he would be granted passage._**

**_Raziel: No Lord Stark, you gave him your word. I never gave mine, and I'm not letting him escape because of something as worthless as honor.}_**


End file.
